Hey Look, That Guy Has Pointy Ears!
by Doll-Fin-Chick
Summary: INCOMPLETE/ABANDONED***A mistake with floo powder sends our wizards to ME. They will have to save it to get back home.
1. A Spot Of Trouble

**A/N:** Well this is my first ever LotR or HP fic and I'm crossing 'em! Please review and tell me what you all think. This starts about halfway through Half Blood Prince and about halfway through the Fellowship of the Ring.

DDEC

**Disclaimer:** I lay no claim on either the works of J.R.R. Tolkien or J.K. Rowling. Or anything else that may be mentioned.

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were splayed out in the Griffindor common room. Harry was once again flipping through his old potions book trying to find answers to his problems, while Hermione was fixing the mistakes Ron's self-check quill had made. 

"I love you, Hermione," said Ron, sinking back in his chair, rubbing his eyes wearily.

Hermione turned faintly pink, but merely said, "Don't let Lavender hear you saying that."

"I won't," said Ron in to his hands. "Or maybe I will...then she'll ditch me..."

"Why don't you ditch her if you want to finish it?" asked Harry

"Easy for you to say. You and Cho just sort of-"

"Fell apart, yeah."

"Wish that would happen with me and Lavender"

Both boys gave reminiscent sighs as Hermione rolled her eyes. A little while later she finished up the scroll and handed it over to Ron.

CRACK!

"What the-" all three of them jumped as Kreacher appeared beside Harry, Ron knocked over a bottle of ink which spilled all over his newly finished essay. And Hermione shrieked and threw Harry a bewildered sort of glare as she straightened herself up, "Kreacher? What's this all about, Harry?"

"Well...er, I've been having him tail Malfoy. He has to be up to something!" he said defensively when she rolled her eyes. He shrugged and turned back towards the house-elf. The elf made a quick bow and began, "Master, I have come to report-"

CRACK!

"Kreacher should inform Dobby when he is coming to see Harry Potter so they can make the report together!" Dobby said resentfully, swaying a bit as he glared at Kreacher. His eyes seemed a little bit crossed.

"Er, right. Well go on." Harry waved his arm at Kreacher.

"Master Malfoy moves with a grace that befits his pure-blood-"

"Oi! I don't wanna hear about how much you love him! You go on then Dobby. What has Malfoy been up to?"

The house-elf grinned and bowed, "In all the time Dobby was watching the Malfoy boy sir, Dobby could not find anything he had been doing wrong. Dobby did hear something suspicious, though-"

Harry's face lit up and he tossed an I-told-you-so expression at Ron and Hermione, who both had their arms crossed over their chests and were wearing almost identical looks of disbelief.

"You see sir, as the Malfoy boy was walking down to breakfast this morning in the company of two girls, Dobby overheard him planning to sneak away from school, sir. He said he had to go to Riven's dale-"

"Riven's _dell_" Kreacher interrupted with a smug expression, which turned ugly once he realized what he had said.

You could almost see Dobby smirk as he continued, "Riven's_ dell_. Dobby heard the Malfoy boy say he had to get something there. Something very secret, sir. They were to guard a fireplace. When one of the the girl's asked why and what it was, the Malfoy boy snapped at her and told her to lower her voice. He would say no more. Except he planned to leave tonight, sir."

Harry's eyes widened. This is what he'd been waiting for. He could catch Malfoy at it! If he hadn't left already...

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

Dobby lowered his eyes, "I hasn't slept for almost a week Harry Potter. Dobby is sorry to say he fell asleep on the job."

Hermione glared at Harry, "You didn't-"

"Of course not," he said hastily, "Look, Dobby, you can sleep, alright? Now can you get us some floo powder? We have to-"

"Harry!"

"Hold on there mate, we never said anything about this."

Harry rounded on them, "Look you two, this is the chance to catch him in the act! And prove he's a Death Eater. We've got him cornered!"

"But-Ouch!" Hermione had just stomped on his foot.

Hermione smiled back at Harry, ignored Ron, and said rather loudly, "Of course Harry. We'll come with you." Harry nodded and turned towards the two house-elves to give his instructions.

"What was that for?!" asked Ron indignantly, rubbing his foot. Hermione hissed, "What do you think? The least we can do is make sure he doesn't do anything too stupid.We both know we wouldn't have been able to talk him out of it."

CRACK!

They both jumped as the elves disappeared.

"Dobby will be back in a bit. He's gone to get some floo powder. I have to go get the cloak, be right back." Harry sprinted up the stairs to the boys' dormitory.

* * *

A little while later, after Dobby had returned with a small bag of floo powder, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all ready to go. Harry was impaitent to be off. He had folded his invisibility cloak in his pocket and couble-checked he had his wand. 

"Okay guys. I'm going to go first. Ron, you can come after me and Hermione, you can bring up the rear," he handed her the bag,"Remember, Riven's dell. Don't use too much of that stuff, we only have enough to get there and back." They nodded in understanding, and Hermione took a pinch of the powder and tossed it on the flames.

Harry took a deep breath and stepped in to the emerald flames. He hated traveling this way, it always gave his the creeps. He was nervous and impaitient to get going so perhaps it is understandable what happened next.

"Rivendell!" he shouted, and with a _woosh!_ disappeared.

Hermione and Ron exchanged worried glances, that was not the same name he'd said before, but they had to go with him so one after another, they stepped in to the green flames and went after him.

* * *

**_Rivendell_****_ October 1st Third Age_**

Hermione closed her eyes tight against the swirling flames and dizzying twirling. This journey seemed to be taking a little longer than normal, and she was starting to worry. Then she was flung from a fireplac and in to Harry and Ron. She expected them to complain or at least cry out. The ash from the fire had almost blinded her and she could not see anything. She rubbed her eyes saying, "Ron? Harry? Is everything-" Her voice petered out, because with her eyes now clear of soot she could see why they were silent.

They were surrounded in a huge hall filled with people, but these people were unlike anything she had seen ever before. If she didn't know better, sh would have said that they were veela. But that wasn't what made her fall silent; they were all pointing some sort of weapon at the three of them.

* * *

A/N: Well? How did I do? Please drop me a review and I'll update asap. I put the supposed update dates on my profile. See ya guys soon! (I hope...) 


	2. Rivendell

**A/N:** Okay here is the next update for you guys. Thank you all so much for reviewing!

**Disclaimer:**I do not own anything. Nothing. Not Harry Potter and gang, nor the Middle-Eartheans. Nada

* * *

"Hey look, that guy has pointy ears!"

"They all do, Ron."

They were cornered by at least six other beings. Beings, because they were definitely NOT human. Muggle or wizard. They were _glowing_ for Merlin's sake!

"Um, Harry?"

"Yes Hermione?"

"I don't think we're at the right place."

Hermione, Harry, and Ron looked around. Even being surrounded by unfriendly strangers could not stop them from admiring the beauty of the place. The arched ceiling, the decor...It had a feeling of mystery and beauty. And a feeling of sadness.

They raised their hands. It was a tense atmosphere, with everyone unsure as to how to proceed. Showing that they were weaponless (even if they weren't) was a smart thing to do. The three Hogwarts' students did not dare move, for fear that they'd be skewered, and everyone else seemed too weirded out to do anything. So they all stood there, eyeing one another, until one of the pointy-ears stepped forward and addressed them, "Suilad. Pedich i lam edhellen?"

It was obviously a question, but one framed in a language that none of them knew. Harry decided to try English "Er, uh do you guys understand me? We uh, don't mean you any harm." He glanced at their weapons meaningfully. They must have got the hint, because they lowered the weapons and placed them inside various sheaths. Either that or they deemed the three kids to be of no threat. Probably the last.

The pointy-ear tried again, in another language, but one none of them knew. Then Hermione tried French and a few others, all to no effect. Finally she gave up, "I can't get any where! They don't know any of the languages I do! I even tried pig-Latin!" Normally Hermione's frustration at her lack of knowledge would have been amusing to Harry and Ron, but this was a very disconcerting situation. How could these guys not know English?

The one who has talked to them before turned and discussed something with one of his companions. Then he turned and gestured at them to follow, "Aphado nin."

Harry thought about making a break for it, but that was a very bad idea, first of all because he had no idea where they were, second of all because those weapons, medieval as they were, looked sharp. And lastly, he did not know if he could find another fireplace. So he glanced at Ron and Hermione. Ron shrugged and Hermione said, "I guess we should follow him."

So they did.

* * *

After a long walk through some of the most beautiful halls they had ever seen, Harry and company arrived at a small office. Behind a desk sat a man, another pointy-ear. he looked up seemingly mildly surprised at their entrance. He gestured for them to have a seat while he listened carefully to what their guide had to say.

Hermione took this moment to study this...being. He had long dark hair, grayish eyes and an odd...feeling to him. Like all of the people they'd seen so far, he was handsome and had pointed ears. But this man seemed different. He was neither old or young and yet...There was something that told her he was old. Far older than anyone she had ever seen. And probably the wisest too.

Finally, their guide left and the man in front of them addressed them, "I am Elrond, the lord of Rivendell. Welcome." Harry and Ron smiled in relief; somebody here could speak English!

"You three young people have come here under rather mysterious circumstances. Through one of my fireplaces? I have never heard of such an appearance. Pray, tell me how you come here, and what is your business? You can not come from nearby, your garb is strange to me." He looked at Harry as he said this. Hermione gave him points for knowing who was the leader in their group.

"Er well, we were sort of hoping you could tell us." Harry glanced at his friends and continued, " I am Harry Potter, these are Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley," he gestured at them, "We came here by floo powder, but I think we must have made a mistake, I have never heard of Rivendell, and I er, well I don't mean to seem rude but, I don't think any of us have seen a person with pointy ears."

To their immense relief Elrond chuckled, "Indeed. Not many have seen an elf, but you have at least heard of us?"

Hermione sat up straight, "An elf?! But then you have to help-mlph!" Ron had clapped a hand over her mouth. This was not the time to get all obsessive about SPEW. Elrond watched, seemingly amused as Harry scrambled to find a way to cover up, "What Hermione means to say is, that we have heard of elves, but none quite like you. Er, tell us, where is Rivendell?"

Elrond looked faintly surprised, "In Arda of course, in the Misty Mountains. Where do you hail from?"

"Er, England."

"Ing-land? I am afraid I have never heard of this land."

"Of course!" They all turned to look at Hermione at this outburst, "It all makes sense. Ron, Harry, I don't think we're even on Earth anymore! I mean, how else can you explain all this?"

"But Hermione, a fireplace has to be hooked up to the floo network in order for somebody to get from one to another. Another world can't be hooked up!"

Hermione waved away Ron's objection, "A parallel dimension wouldn't have to be. I know that even wizards haven't gotten further than muggles in this area! And Harry said the name wrong, remember? So we were brought to Rivendell..." She trailed off thoughtfully.

"Wizards? You seem rather young to be wizards."

Harry replied, "You mean you know about wizards in this world?"

Elrond raised an eyebrow, "Yes there are a few others I am aware of that walk the land." he waved this off, "I am confused, what is this floo powder have to do with your coming?"

"Er, well it's a powder that you throw on a fire, and then you step in to it and say where you want to go, and you go there."

"Would the fire not burn you?"

"Well it's part of the magic, you see."

"Ah yes, of course."

Harry shifted in his seat and glanced at Hermione, "You still have it, right?"

"Yes. It's right here..." Hermione dug in her pocket. Then her face fell, and Harry felt like somebody had hit him with a bludger.

"It was right here! Oh! It must have fallen from my hand when we came through...I'm so sorry!"

Ron looked like he'd been clubbed over the head, "You mean, we can't get back?"

Hermione shook her head.

Elrond took this opportunity to say, "You are welcome to stay here for as long as you need. Perhaps you can find another way to your home. I believe Mithrandir, another wizard, will be coming here to Rivendell soon. He may know how to help you."

Harry felt upset, this was not a good thing. How long would it be before it was noticed that they were missing from Hogwarts? What would that old toad do to them when they got back? He was sure Umbridge would skin them alive. But seeing as they were stuck there, they might as well take this Elrond up on his offer.

"Thanks. I guess we'll wait for this Myth-ran-dear, guy."

He looked questioningly at Hermione and Ron, who nodded in agreement.

"Very well then. I shall have someone see you to your rooms."

* * *

**A/N: **And yes, maybe they can apparate out of ME, but they haven't thought of that.Yes I know Westron is NOT the same as English, but to simplify things I made this the way I did. The Rivendell elves mostly know Westron, but the ones our Hogwarts students met, did not. So that should clear up any points so far. I'm sorry this is so short, I'm looking for a beta to help me out, any of you interested? Email me.

Please leave me a review, and I'll see you guys soon! Check out my bio page for the date I intend to update this fic!

**Translations:**

Suilad. Pedich i lam edhellen? --Greetings. Do you speak Elvish?

Aphado nin.--Follow me.

And a special Thank You for all who reviewed: _I-Y-T-Y, JiMiKu, Olaf74, 00jade, BlackroseBella, and Rockcrab._


	3. Misunderstanding

**A/N: ** Hey guys I'm back! I just wanna say how peeved I am, I have 28 people subscribing but very few reviews...What's up with that?! It is really annoying, do me a fave and just leave a review, even if all you do is ":)" I don't really care, just leave something! _Ae ú-dhambeth tôl o chen; ú-narn tôl o nin! _ **Or ** If no review comes from you; no story comes from me!

Hermione: Now that the author is done her tirade...Why'd you have to leave us here?!

DDEC: Well umm, I had to. It's a X-over.

Harry: Yeah, but now we're stranded!

Ron: And these elves give me the creeps. They...glow.

Legolas: Got a problem with that? (glares pointedly)

All: NO!

DDEC: (sighs) Say the disclaimer, your yummyness.

All: Who?

DDEC: Legolas, of course. Who else is yummy?

Legolas: Nothing and nobody in this fic is the property of DDEC. (Thank Eru)

DDEC: (grumbles) Someday you will all be MINE! Muahahaha!

Harry: (coughs)

DDEC: Um, yeah, well, right then. (clears throat) On to the story!

* * *

It has been a week since the Hogwarts students first found themselves in Rivendell. Nothing much has happened; mostly Harry, Ron, and Hermione have wandered around the house of Elrond looking for some way to relieve their boredom until Gandalf arrives.

Hermione has had the best luck with that. She found the library. Now she spends most of her time locked away with musty old books. (even though she can't comprehend them completely) She also found the resident scholar, Erestor, and got a promise from the ellon to teach her the history of Arda, the tengwar alphabet, and the language of Sindarin. She is such a fast and avid learner that Erestor has taken to spending hours with her in his study. All the elves are a bit amused with her; she is not quite what they would have expected of a witch. So she's been pretty busy.

Ron spends most of his time in the stables. He had stumbled in there one afternoon (trying to hide from Elrohir and Elladan. Apparently, Harry had mentioned Fred and George to them and how they had been real jokesters, and some of their more daring exploits. So the two ellon had recreated everything they could of what Harry said, and had gotten most of the people in Rivendell, except Ron who was canny enough to avoid them. They hadn't given up yet.) and had discovered his love for horses. He had never been around the animals much, so to come face-to-face with a soft muzzle was a bit of a surprise. He had ducked behind a brown stallion, holding a finger to his lips as the twins went by. He had felt an affinity with the horse ever since. Now he spent all his free time there, learning how to ride and take care of horses. He also learned how to use a sword with Harry, but he went directly to the stables as soon as his training was over.

Harry had taken to swordplay like a natural. His first day he had found the practice grounds and he had been enthralled ever since. Sure fighting with magic was one thing, but what could compare to a sword? Truth be told, Harry always wanted to know how to sword fight ever since he had wielded the sword of Gryffindor against the basilisk in his second year. He had run through the scenario many times in his head, and was convinced he could have killed the basilisk faster if he had known what he was doing.

He took to the sword much like he had with flying. (Ron joked that Harry had to have been born with a sword in one hand and a broom in the other) His elvish mentors were impressed with his dedication to a goal, and pleased with his progress.

In fact, Harry garnered a lot of attention from the elves. Until news of him and his friends had circulated, many had thought he was of the Dunedain. He was tall and fair, with amazingly green eyes that seemed to hold more than one lifetime of knowledge. Many agreed that there was something different about him. He seemed older than a young man of his age should be. (some thought that this was just because he was a wizard, but when Harry and Ron had refused wine because of their age, they all found out how truly young the three travelers were)

Harry had avoided his past in all his conversations, and Ron and Hermione had followed his lead. It was nice to be in a place where nobody knew who he was, and where no one gawped at his forehead in awe. He had taken to arranging his hair differently; showing off his scar instead of hiding it. He felt liberated.

If there was one thing the three young people hadn't done much since they arrived, it was to practice magic. Their skills were so different from anything Arda had seen, they could conjure fire and produce water and heal small cuts and breaks. This was a bit...unsettling for the elves. Such a display of power, and used so casually, was unheard of. It became apparent when a small accident at the practice grounds wound up breaking an elf's nose. Harry had whipped out his wand and fixed it with _episky_ before anyone could move. It had surprised everyone there, and they had been more...wary of him ever since. They had begun to relax more though, as they hadn't seen another spell. Harry had called a meeting and all three wizards agreed; magic was to be used only for the most dire of circumstances. Ron had grumbled a bit, but he had given in. Hermione and Harry were okay with not practicing magic. They had lived for a good part of their lives without it after all.

One thing all three of them did was to spend a lot of time with Elrond. The great Elf Lord was very curious about them and their world. They spent a goodly amount of time with him, discussing earth, muggles, and the wizarding world.

So all in all, they were fitting in pretty well. Harry and Hermione both found themselves at ease with the elves and the occasional ranger. Only Ron had any complaints about them. He had always felt uncomfortable around beautiful women and elleth were very beautiful. Not in a veela type way, but it was still very distracting for the poor guy. Not to mention Hermione was getting more and more disgusted with him at every turn.

* * *

Ron sighed and leaned against the horse he had just brushed down, crossing his arms across his chest. Why was Hermione acting so odd? He had thought about it, and decided he had really wanted to break up with Lavender for one reason, to date Hermione. But ever since they had come here, she'd been avoiding him. He had attempted to get her alone once or twice and she had always had an excuse.

What was it about her? One moment she was being all nice to him and the next she was glaring and haranguing him! He scowled at the hay at his feet. he would never understand girls. Especially the one he loved.

And he did love her, he realized. She was special to him. Sure they constantly fought with one another and he never quite understood why things he said and did upset her, but he found himself thinking of her constantly. Dating Lavender had been a big mistake. How could he have been so stupid and blind? He hadn't quite realized how important she was to him until she'd left. Her presence, although annoying, he had taken for granted. Once she had ignored him completely and dated that bugger Mclaggen, he had come to know how much he missed her, and how much he wanted her back.

He left the horse with a pat and began to wander aimlessly through the halls. It was still awhile until dinner and he had nothing else to do. Hermione was with Erestor, and Harry was probably off sword fighting or perhaps learning how to shoot an arrow.

He fidgeted with his clothes, god how he hated them! He understood the importance of fitting in, but did these elves have to wear such _girly_ stuff? He was glad Fred and George weren't around, he'd never live this down. He slouched his way around the halls, muttering darkly under his breath about the attitudes of women and pansy elves.

He didn't know what it was about them, but elves bugged him. They were always so..._cheerful._ And they burst in to song at every possible opportunity. Not to mention that they positively glowed. He had wondered about that until Hermione had told him why, he hadn't quite heard all of it, (he had long ago learned how to tune Hermione's long lectures out) but from what he understood, elves did glow in Arda and most people didn't even see it very well. How they could he wasn't sure, but Hermione's theory was that it was because they were more in tune with magic.

There he went again, thinking of her. Her eyes were so bright and sparkly that day, and her hair had a sweet fragrance clinging to it. What had it been? AGH! No! _BAD_ Ron! STOP-thinking-of-her!

He stopped in the middle of the hall to regain his composure. After a few deep breaths he decided to go take a nap, so he turned and fled to his rooms, where he would (hopefully) gain a respite from thoughts of Hermione.

* * *

Hermione was, at the moment, in her room relaxing. Laid out across the bed with her arms crossed beneath her head. She hadn't felt much like studying today, (yes shocking, isn't it?) so she decided to just take it easy and think about things. She even had a list of subjects to go over. She smiled at that thought, sometimes she didn't even understand herself.

So to the list:

Arda

Elves

Ron

The Wizard, Gandalf the Grey

Ron

How they were going to get back

What they could do while they were here

Arwen

Ron and

ARGHHH! Why did _he_ have to show up in her thoughts again and again? Why couldn't she find any peace?! She got up and began pacing across the floor, partly to relieve the tension she felt and partly to help concentrate. She'd always thought better on her feet.

She was annoyed with Ron, it was that simple. She had hoped that maybe, well they could sorta, and then...Well she wanted him to notice her. Not that she was invisible or anything, it was just that he never really saw her as a girl. Sure he complimented her wits, humor, and brains, but never once did she hear him call her pretty. She'd thought that after Lavender, well...Maybe she'd been wrong, it wasn't like she had a lot of experience to go off of. She had talked to Arwen (they'd become fast friends during the short amount of time she'd been at Rivendell) and she had told her to trust her heart and all that. Easy for her to say, she was already in love with that Aragorn guy. Hermione hadn't met Aragorn but she'd heard a lot about him. (mostly from a lovestruck Arwen)

She "humpphed!" and got a cloak. She was going to go for a walk. Perhaps that would take her mind off things for awhile. With a wicked grin, she thought of maybe helping Elladan and Elrohir in their quest to prank Ron._ Not a bad idea, that. _She left the room to go find them.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay this should lay the foundations a bit more, I hope the characters don't seem so "two dimensional" this chapter. So please leave me a review, I'd appreciate it. Oh and if any of you are interested in beta-reading for me, PM me and we'll talk. I REALLY need a beta.

**Translations: For any questions you have, don't hesitate to ask!  
**

ellon- male elf

elleth- female elf

Arda- Middle-earth

**Thanks to all who reviewed!**

JuMiKu (working on it), Olaf74, Rockcrab(Hmmm good. It does sound cheesy though, doesn't it?), and Luthien Athlendil

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

Thanks


	4. Gandalf Arrives

**A/N:** Hey guys! Back again. Here is the next chapter. I have some news you guys might not like, I have to go away for an extended period of time twice in the next few months. I will be back, but expect no chapters around the end of August and the end of June. The dates aren't fully set so don't worry yet. I'll let you know when I'm going.

DDEC: Okay disclaimer time! Who's going to be the lucky person who gets to say it? I pick...(covers eyes and points randomly) Legolas!

Ron: Hey, he already went once!

Harry: You were peeking!

DDEC: (shifty eyes) No I wasn't. I don't have a problem. (hides Legolas poster)

Hermione: Yes you were, now pick someone else!

DDEC: Aw come on! You want to say it, right Mr. Gorgeoushunkyelf?

Legolas: I'd rather not.

DDEC: (grumbles) Fine. Then I pick...Elladan and Elrohir!

Elladan: Nothing in this story is the property of DDEC.

Elrohir: It's all in her head.

DDEC: (Rounds on trio) Happy now? (others shrug) Grr. You'll all pay for this someday! On that note, _I narn heria_!

* * *

There was a big commotion the next day.

Harry heard it late at night, the sound of low voices and hurried footsteps. It woke him up, he had always been a light sleeper. He tried to get back to sleep, but he had this odd feeling. Like there was something...well, something wrong. He couldn't quite place his finger on it, but it wouldn't allow him to sleep. He sighed and threw the bedclothes back as he got up and got dressed. Quietly, he slipped out in to the hall.

There was nobody about, but Harry wasn't inclined to return to the comfort of his bed. So he wandered around a bit. he eventually made his way towards Elrond's study, where he heard voices. Harry knew he shouldn't eavesdrop but something compelled him to get closer and listen. He threw his invisibility cloak over himself though. He had no wish to get caught.

"...and then he was stabbed by a morgul blade."

Harry didn't recognize this voice but it was Elrond who spoke next.

"How did he make it? No mortal could have come so far bearing such a wound."

"I have found that Hobbits are not always what they seem." This was said in an almost amused tone.

Hobbits? What, or, who, was a Hobbit?

"Will Frodo make it?"

"We can hope. I have done all I could for him, only time will tell."

There was a shuffling as the door opened, and Harry almost fell over. He had his ear pressed to the door. The man who exited struck Harry as a sort of rascally looking. He was clad in weatherbeaten dirty clothes. And he scanned the hall with quick eyes. Harry moved quietly to the side as the man walked away. After watching him round a corner, Harry had to admit there was a regal air about him. Obviously this man was not what he seemed. Harry wondered if he would get to meet him later.

Then, his itchy feet sated for the moment, Harry returned to his bed with many questions swirling around his head.

He would have to talk to Hermione tomorrow. She might know what a hobbit was.

* * *

In fact Hermione did know what a Hobbit was. She had met one, Bilbo.

It was on her daily walk of the gardens that she ran across him. He had been sitting on a bench, with a book on his lap. Hermione had gone over to ask him what he was reading...

"Reading?" he'd said, "Dear girl, I'm not reading, I'm writing the end to my book!"

That was how it had started. She enjoyed talking with the old hobbit. And Bilbo seemed to like her company too. They often had tea together and discussed many subjects. Bilbo had been delighted to find out that Hermione liked tea. Apparently the elves didn't care for 'the bitter brew'. He was very happy that there was somebody who could enjoy a cup with him for afternoon tea. (Which of course, included a lot more than just tea.) Hermione had learned everything she wanted to know about Hobbits. Genealogy, pipe weed, the Shire, Hobbiton, Bag End, and many other things. She had become friends with Bilbo, and it wasn't long before he'd told her of his adventures with the dwarves and Smaug, and about his heir, Frodo.

She in turn had confided many things in Bilbo too. She had even told him all about her adventures with Ron and Harry. She hadn't meant to, but it had slipped out, and the whole story had come to Bilbo's attention. He had promised to keep it to himself, because Hermione had begged him to. He thought she was a rather sweet girl, and they had come to become fast friends. He only wished that that Ron fellow would come around for her sake. She hadn't really confided that in him, but he was wise enough to guess about her relationship with the young man. She may not realize it, but she talked about him rather a lot.

So when Harry asked about Hobbits, Hermione was able to answer his every question. But when he actually ran in to a Hobbit, he wasn't prepared for it.

* * *

Harry was walking around the halls, trying to waste some time until dinner, when he was bowled over by two kids. Or at least he thought they were kids...

He fell down and landed on his rear with a loud "thump!" The other two didn't fare much better as they fell to the ground too, scattering a bunch of small items across the floor. Harry identified them as mushrooms. While one of them grabbed the fungi back up, the other apologized, "Sorry 'bout that. My name's Pippin and this here is Merry." Pippin pulled Harry up by the arm. "Thanks." he said, straightening his clothes. He was a little stunned, but he recognized what these two were from the description Hermione had given him. Big hairy feet, slightly pointed ears, curly hair, and their height. Harry exclaimed, "You're Hobbits!"

Right then a shout came down the hallway, "You mushroom thieves! Come back here! I'll get you two for this!"

"Oh dear." Merry said.

"We're in for it now, Merry."

The sound of footsteps was getting closer when Merry suddenly shoved some of the mushrooms at Harry and ran away, with Pippin hot on his heels. Pippin yelled over his shoulder, "RUN!" Harry stood there for a moment more with an armful of mushrooms, and then took off after them.

They ran until they were all out of breath. Harry recognized the corridor and gasped out, "Here...my...room." He nodded at the door and Pippin grabbed the handle and pulled it open and went inside, Merry and Harry followed him in.

Harry collapsed on his bed panting and clutching the stitch in his chest, scattering the mushrooms all over the covers. Merry and Pippin also collapsed, though on the floor. They were smiling in triumph when Harry caught his breath, sat up, and asked, "Why did you steal mushrooms?"

Merry replied, "They're our favorites. Hey! No grabbing Pippin!," he slapped the Hobbit's hand away from his pile of mushrooms and turned his attention back to Harry, "Thanks for your help."

"No problem," Harry said with a smile, "My name is Harry."

Pippin tilted his head thoughtfully, "I thought there were only elves in Rivendell."

Harry shifted a bit and said, "Well, I'm here waiting for a wizard, and so are my two friends, Ron and Hermione."

Merry's eyes lit up, "Wizard? You mean you're here to see Gandalf?"

"Er, yes. Do you know him?" Harry asked in surprise.

Merry nodded, "Yes, he was supposed to meet us in Bree, but he never showed up." he said sadly.

Pippin hung his head, "I hope nothing has happened to him..."

So did Harry, this Wizard was his only chance at getting back to Hogwarts.

* * *

On the twenty-fourth of October the Hogwarts students were called to Elrond's study.

They congregated outside the door and knocked.

"Enter." a voice called out.

Ron pulled the door open and they all trouped inside. They all felt nervous. Hermione felt like they were being called to Professor McGonagall's office to be punished for a misdeed. But of course they hadn't done any wrong, had they? The truth was, they were a little scared of Elrond, he was an imposing figure.

Inside Elrond was seated at his desk, and by the window was an old man that Harry immediately labeled as a Wizard. What else could he be? He looked more like a wizard than they did. With the tall pointy hat and the intricately carved staff and his long grey robes. His blue-grey eyes were sharp and seemed to look right through you, sizing you up and measuring you against some unknown standard. He reminded them of Dumbledore.

Gandalf was surprised, Elrond had told him of how young these wizards seemed, but he was still surprised. But that was only a part of it. He could feel an immense amount of power radiating from them, an aura if you will. The black-haired one was the strongest, but the other two were about the same in strength. He guessed that they were more powerful than he was, and maybe more powerful than Saruman. They had to be from another world, nothing like this had ever been seen before in Arda.

He leaned on his staff and looked them over, "So you three are Wizards? And you're from another world..." he gestured for them to have a seat as he himself took one, "My name is Gandalf the Grey."

Harry introduced them, "I am Harry Potter, this is Ron Weasley, and she is Hermione Granger."

They told Gandalf their story, and their need to get back. They spoke at length about many things. Until Elrond and Gandalf came to a decision. They had no way to send them back, it had never been done before, and anyway there were more pressing matters to be dealt with by the people of Middle-Earth. They explained this to them and told the tale of Sauron. At which point Ron said, "This Dark Lord sounds a lot like you-know-who."

Gandalf looked up sharply,"You-know-who?"

And so the whole story came out. All about Voldemort and Harry. About their years at Hogwarts, about the trials they'd all faced. At the end, Elrond and Gandalf exchanged a glance.

"Obviously you were all brought here for some purpose by some higher power. I can understand how this is so, with your battle against your own Dark Lord. Perhaps you may be of some help to us." Elrond said. Harry shifted uneasily, Ron just stared, and Hermione frowned, "How can we help? We're strangers here, and although I have learned much of your history, we can not possibly be of much help to you."

Gandalf smiled, "You underestimate yourselves. I believe you can do many things that we can only dream of" he glanced at Elrond, "There is to be a council. Tomorrow. People from many lands will be there. You three will attend, and perhaps lend your wisdom to the deciding of the fate of Arda."

They agreed to attend. How could they not? The way Gandalf had said it was more of a command then a request.

They went to bed that night with the uneasy feeling that their lives were beginning to change forever.

* * *

**A/N:** So what will happen at the council? Well you'll just have to wait and see! I hope this moves the plot along a little faster. I screwed up the time line a bit. I know Gandalf arrived at Rivendell on the 18th not the 24th but it's a X-over, so let's just say he was...delayed. lol I have a reason and you will find out what it is in the next few chapters. And also, No time passes at Hogwarts. I'm making it that way. Just to clear things up.

_Translations:_ I narn heria!: Let the tale begin!

Navaer!:Farewell!

_A special thanks to all who reviewed:_ I-Y-T-Y, Rockcrab, Carey Ann Lupin, LilyInTheValley, ladysakura, JuMiKu, Blazing Aurora, Luthien Athlendil, Belladonna16, Polly Danderfluff-Mrs. Hawk..., and Twilight Falls.

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

Navaer!


	5. The Council of Elrond

**A/N:** Okay, I've decided to use the movie version of the council, because it's a bit shorter. I'm glad so many people seem to like my fic, YAY! I'm updating early because myspace is pissing me off. It says I'm not logged in even when it so OBVIOUSLY states that I AM! Urgh, so I'm working off some aggression by slamming the keys on my key board.

DDEC: So who is lucky number, um what number are we up to again?

Hermione: You're the author.

DDEC: Fine then, YOU say it, Miss Smartypants.

Harry/Ron: (smothered snickers)

Hermione: (glares) I don't think so.

DDEC: Fine then. I call on...Captain Jack Sparrow! (confused pirate appears)

Legolas: Hey, he's not even featured in this story!

DDEC: (drooling) How do you know? I might just have a use for him later...

Jack: (turns to author) Um, hello there. What am I doing here, luv?

DDEC: (snaps to attention) You're saying the disclaimer.

Jack: Disclaimer, luv? What's that?

DDEC: Okay repeat after me, "I am so much sexier, smarter, and an all-around-better person than any pansy, cowardly, annoying, silly, and down right dense, elf." (I've always wanted to insult an elf)

Elves: Hey!

Legolas: That was uncalled for! And he smells like rum!

DDEC: Well it's true. Sorta, kinda, eh...guys? (chuckles nervously)

Elves: (Pulling out various weapons)

DDEC: Um, just say that I own nothing in the story, Jack. (ducks sword swing and runs, angry elves chase after her)

Jack: (bemused) Does this often, does she mates?

Harry/Ron: Yep.

Jack: You heard the lovely lady. The author owns nothing featured in this story.

DDEC: (shouting over shoulder) That includes Captain Jack Sparrow! _I narn heria_!

* * *

The council had begun.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had managed to wedge themselves in between an unfamiliar hobbit and Gandalf. They felt rather out of place with all these great lords about. The fact that they were getting plenty of stares wasn't helping either.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate--this one doom, " Elrond said and then gestured to a stone pedestal,_ "_Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."

A Hobbit got to his feet and slowly made his way to the pedastel, where he placed the ring. Suddenly Harry felt a strange longing come over him. He wanted nothing more than to jump up and grab that bit of gold. He wanted it. And it called to him, promising help against Voldemort, help with Ginny, help with his deepest and darkest desires. With an effort, hr managed to pull away from temptation. He heard muttering all the way around the room.

"So it is true..."

"The Doom of Man."

A man got to his feet and adressed the council, "It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring?_" _Harry stared at him. How could this man want to use something so evil? The ring couldn't be used against Sauron, because it is a part of him. He could see an expression of disgust flit across Hermione's face as the man continued, "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the Enemy. Let us use it against him!"

Hermione suddenly stood up and glared, "Are you dense? You cannot wield it! None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

The man looked at her with disdain in his eyes, "And what would a _woman_ know of this matter?" At this Hary felt anger rush through his veins, but before he could open his mouth to defend her, Ron did. "Hermione is a lot more intelligent then you'll ever be!" he said as he got to his feet. Ron's face was red and he was clenching his fists in anger. Elrond glared at the both of them, "Peace, friends. All will be made clear in time. Please seat yourselves, Boromir son of Denethor and Lady Hermione." he watched as they settled back in their seats, still glaring at one another.

"Lady Hermione is right. We cannot use it." Gandalf said.

Elrond nodded solemnly, "You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed."

A dwarf stood up and grabbed his axe, "What are we waiting for?" he approached the ring and hit it with his axe, but instead of breaking the ring, the axe shattered and threw the dwarf back some feet. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry sees one of the hobbits wince as if in pain.

"Stupid git." Ron muttered.

Elrond cast his eyes all around the room as he says, "The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this."

Nobody says a thing. _Who would want to do THAT?_

Boromir seemed to agrre with Harry's unspoken thought, "One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!"

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!" an elf said, getting to his feet.

Gimli leapt to his feet and glared at the elf, "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?!"

_"_And if we fail, what then?! What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?!" Boromir said, leaping in to the fray.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" Gimli said, ignoring Boromir.

Everyone suddenly got to their feet and started yelling at one another. The dwarves and the elves were almost trading blows as the the men fought amongst themselves. Nothing anyone did or said helped with thw matter at hand. Hermione thought it was rather amusing to see such 'wise and noble' Lords going at it like they were schoolchildren. Even Gandalf couldn't stop them from bickering.

"I will take it! I will take it!" the hobbit Harry had noticed earlier shouted, trying to make himself heard over the din.

"Oi! You lot! SHUT UP!" Ron shouted, and everyone did. They stared at him as he turned bright red.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though.. I do not know the way." the hobbit continued, flashing Ron a grateful glance.

_"_I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, so long as it is yours to bear." Gandalg said and went to stand next to Frodo with his hand on his shoulder.

The man Harry had seen before stood up, "If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will," he walked to Frodo and knelt before him, "You have my sword."

The elf who had been fighting with Gimli walked over, "And you have my bow."

"And my axe!_"_ Gimli said, glaring at the elf, who returned his gaze with equal venom.

_"_You carry the fates of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done." Boromir said, joining the group.

Harry had watched all this going on with an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach. He had always been a sort of hero, watching out for others to keep them from harm. What was he to do here? Gandalf couldn't send them back, this was their home now. And their new home was in danger. They had magic, surely he could help here? After all, he didn't want a Dark Lord taking over his home, wherever it may be. Elrond had his eyes on him. Their gaze met and Harry got to his feet, "I will help you on your journey, Frodo Baggins." he said and went to stand with him.

Hermione rolled her eyes, but got to her feet, "I too will lend what strength I may." Ron sighed, "I can't stay here! Not with my best mate running off in to who knows what danger. You have whatever I have to give."

They joined the group and Elrond had just opened his mouth, when a small figure burst from the bushes and ran to join them, elbowing his way to stand next to Frodo,_ "_Mr. Frodo is not goin' anywhere without me!"

"No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." Elrond said, amused. The hobbit managed to look sheepish. Hermione hid a grin behind her hand.

_"_Wait! We're coming too!" The group turns astonished eyes to another pair of hobbits joinig them. Harry recognizes Merry and Pippin.

"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!"

Pippin nodded in agreement, "Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest...thing." Harry snorted.

"Well that rules you out Pip." Merry muttered under his breath.

"Twelve companions... So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!" Elrond said rather dramatically. Ron rolled his eyes. Really! These elves ought to try out for an academy award!

Pippin smiles, "Great! Where are we going?"

* * *

**A/N:** This is always one of the most boring chapters to write because everybody knows it so well! And thank you so much **Twilight Falls **(my awesome beta) for catching those two mistakes. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed it. See you soon!

Translations:

_I narn heria_! - Let the tale begin!

And thanks to my reviewers: Rockcrab, JuMiKu,

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

Thanks!

* * *


	6. On Our Way

**A/N:** Well I'm back! Here you guys are, the next chapter! I hope you like it!

DDEC: Disclaimer time!

All: (groans)

Ron: Who are you gonna inflict this torture on now?

DDEC: (taps chin thoughtfully) Well since you put it that way...You!

Hermione: You deserved that.

Ron: Shut up 'Mione! (grumbles) DDEC owns nothing in this fic. Nothing at all belongs to her.

DDEC: Too Right! 'Kay then, _i narn heria!_

* * *

"Mordor, Gandalf, is it left or right?"

"Left."

They were on their way, after a few months of preparation. Harry felt the familiar feeling of the excitement of an adventure coursing through him.

They walked in silence for the most part, all weighed down with thoughts or baggage. Gandalf led the way with Legolas and Gimli behind him, followed by the two young wizards and witch, and then the Hobbits, with Sam leading the pony, Bill. Bringing up the rear were Boromir and Aragorn.

Their days were slow and tiring. At the end they would set a watch and get some rest. Harry and company proved their worth by helping out with some of the tasks shared by the fellowship. They lit fires, duplicated food, cleaned up messes, healed small cuts and bruises, and made the luggage lighter. Well, to be honest, Hermione did a lot of the trickier spells.

While the company may have been nervous at such an outward display of power, they quickly became accustomed to it and accepted the three strangers. In fact, Hermione and the hobbits got along quite well. She was constantly in their company, listening to their tales of their various escapades and adventures. Frodo was a little more distant than the rest of the group, but the general jolliness of their conversations often drew him in to the circle. It was clear to see that they all adored her (in no small part due to the fact that they didn't need to ration the food as much). Pippin had even asked if she would marry him, to which she'd stammered and blushed while Harry and Ron tried to conceal their laughter.

Harry was perfectly at ease in the company too. He often spent his time with Gandalf or Aragorn. He asked questions about Middle-Earth and answered theirs about the wizarding world and Hogwarts. Gandalf had replaced Dumbledore in Harry's eyes. The two were a lot alike; they both spoke in riddles, had pointy hats, and had the same piercing blue gaze that didn't miss much. He got along especially well with Aragorn. He found that they shared much in common. They were often together chatting companionably about this or that. Harry was quite happy with his lot, though he tried to push out thoughts of what he and his friends had left behind. As did the other two.

Ron on the other hand, preffered to spend his time with Boromir or Gimli. He liked listening to tales of Gondor and the things Boromir had done as the Steward's son. Hermione turned up her nose at this, she didn't like Boromir and hardly said a word to him. She had never quite forgiven him for his comment at the council. Ron also like hearing about the dwarves, and shared Gimli's distaste for elves. Ron really hated that Legolas was present. He resented the elf. Though he would say nothing out loud, he often shot venomous glares in his direction and joined in Gimli's heckling and teasing.

They were now situated at a campsite perched on some rocks. Pippin and Boromir were sparring while Ron, Harry, Aragorn, Frodo, Merry, and Sam watched. It was rather amusing to see the little hobbit try to attack Boromir while the man defended and taught him moves. Harry and Aragorn called out advice to the struggling hobbit.

"Move your feet." Aragorn said.

"Good job Pippin, you're getting good at this." added Harry.

Merry cast an admiring glance at his friend, "You look good, Pippin."

"Thanks." Pippin threw back over his shoulder before once again returning to his attention to his work

**"**Faster!" Harry called out.

Meanwhile Hermione and Gandalf were discussing the path they were to tread."We must hold this course west of the Misty Mountains for forty days. If our luck holds the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there our road turns east to Mordor." Gandalf said, gazing in to the distance.

Hermione replied, "That is a good path. Or not so good as it leads to Mordor."

Hermione then noticed Gimli watching them with disgruntled look on his bearded face, "If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note they're not," Hermione rolled her eyes, "I'd say we were taking the long way round." The dwarf turned to the wizard, "Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome."

For a fleeting instant Hermione saw what she thought to be fear in Gandalf's eyes. Quickly, she tried to recall everything she could about Moria while Gandalf replied, "No Gimli, I would not take the roads through Moria unless I had no other choice."

A sudden cry diverted their attention.

"Aaah!"

It seemed that Boromir had accidentally cut the hobbit's hand while teaching him.

"Sorry!" he cries, holding out his hands in a supplicating gesture. He was obviously torn between wanting to teach Pippin to be a warrior and trying to see that the cute little hobbit was actually an adult, and not a child, but wanting to comfort him all the same. His dilemma was cut short however when Pippin kicked him viciously in the leg.

"Ah!"

Merry quickly joined in the fray with a cry of, "Get him!"

Aragorn and Harry burst into chuckles as the fight continues.

Cries of, "For the Shire!" and, "Hold him! Hold him Merry!" just served to make them all laugh harder. Boromir could have gotten free, but he was struggling not to hurt the hobbits, as they were smaller in stature than him. Hermione frowned disapprovingly.

Seeing his comrade's problem Aragorn said, "Gentlemen, that's enough!" The ranger got to his feet and tried to pull Merry and Pippin off Boromir but he soon found himself entangled in the fight when he was tackled to the ground. Harry clutched his sides; he was breathless with laughter. Ron egged the hobbits on from the sidelines, and Hermione couldn't help but grin at her newly found friends' antics.

Unnoticed by the rest of the group, Legolas studied something off in the distance. Sam looked up and saw him."What is that?" he asked.

"Nothing, it's just a wisp of cloud." Gimli says dismissively, barely glancing at it before waving it off. However the rest of the company lift their heads and gaze at the sky.

"It's moving fast...Against the wind." Boromir said.

Squinting in to the distance Legolas' eyes widen with realization, "Crebain from Dunland!"

This time it was cries of "Hide!" "Take cover!" and "Hurry!" that hit the fellowship's ears as they scrambled to hide all evidence of their camp and take cover. Amidst the chaos Hermione yelled, "Wait! I have a charm that can help us hide ourselves!" They looked at her curiously as she whipped out her wand and muttered something too low for anybody to hear. Suddenly a thick stream of mist shot from the tip of her wand and quickly spread over the area as her comrades hurriedly got into a group huddle around her. Harry pulled out his cloak, just in case. The horrid cries of the crebain were muffled by the mist, which served to hide them well. They could hardly see the hands they held in front of their faces. Eventually the noise faded away, yet it was a while before Hermione dared to vanish the mist.

When the mist was cleared away they started packing up. "Wow Hermione, I didn't know you could do that." Harry said. Hermione beamed. Just then a screech rent the air and a bird flew out from under the scrub surrounding the rocks. It circled twice around them and then flew off, still screeching, to join its flock. Ron groaned, "Great! Thanks a lot Hermione!" he said sarcastically, glaring in her direction like it was all her fault. Hermione "humphed" and stalked off towards Gandalf.

"Spies of Saruman! The passage south is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras." Gandalf informed the group, his eyes on the dark speck that was quickly growing smaller.

* * *

"I hate snow." Ron grumbled. Harry nodded his agreement but then turned his attention to the path in front of him. It was so steep that it wouldn't take much to lose his footing and fall down the mountain. They were trudging up the mountain in deep snow. It was so cold and everyone had freezing feet and hands. Everybody except for Legolas that is.

"Why aren't you freezing like the rest of us?" Legolas glanced back at Ron with an amused smile, "Elves don't feel the cold as much as mortals do." he answered. Ron's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. _Another reason I hate elves. Stupid pointy eared gits. _Not too far off he could hear Gimli grumbling something to that effect too._  
_

"Frodo!" Aragorn shouted. The ring bearer had slipped in the snow and was tumbling down the mountain. Before he could slide too far, Aragorn grabbed him and set him up on his feet. While brushing off snow he noticed the ring was gone. Eyes scanning the snow frantically for the golden object, Frodo's sight landed on Boromir who was picking up the ring from the snow. Suddenly the world shrank to surround the ring, and Harry felt an intense longing to grab it from Boromir's grasp. It was so tempting, only a few feet more and he could reach out and grab it...

"Boromir." Aragorn's warning seemed far away to Harry. The ring was all that mattered now. It was calling to him.

_Harry._

_Harry._

"It is a strange fate we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing. Such a little thing." Boromir said, a look of wonder upon his face. He slowly reached out to touch the ring.

_No! _Thought Harry. _The ring is mine!_

"Boromir!" Aragorn said again his eyes wary, "Give the Ring to Frodo."

Boromir seemed to jerk out of his thoughts. He walked down to Frodo and handed the ring to him, "As you wish. I care not." he said with a careless laugh. He ruffled the hobbit's hair affectionately, shouldered his shield, and headed back up the path. Harry shook himself free of the ring's presence when Frodo tucked it away from sight. Feeling a bit disturbed, he started walking again, but not before he met Gandalf's gaze. He felt as if the wizard knew exactly what had happened. But then he turned away and started leading the group again. Harry took a deep breath and trudged on.

He would have to reflect upon this.

* * *

**A/N:** Alright, I'm sorry for the lateness of the update. I'm kinda stuck on my other fic, and it affected this one because I directed all my attention to it. Sorry. Anyway, I hope to see you all soon!

**Translations: **i narn heria! -- Let the tale begin!

**And a BIG thank you to all who reviewed: **Rockcrab, fyurt, wolfawaken, numberman123, Soului, combine2007, and Polly Danderfluff-Mrs. Hawk.

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**Thanks**


	7. Moria

**A/N:** Well I'm back! I hope this didn't take too long.

DDEC: So who is gonna say the disclaimer today? What about Leggy?

Legolas: No. Your obsession with me is unnerving.

DDEC: (Pouts) What if I said, _le i veleth o chuil nin?_

Legolas: (twitches) Definitely not.

DDEC: Fine then who wants to say it?

Others: NOT ME!

Arwen: It can't be that bad.

Aragorn: Arwen _brennil vuin_, why don't we say it?

Arwen: I believe we should.

Arwen and Aragorn: DDEC owns nothing in this story. It is all in her head. She gets no money whatsoever from writing this.

DDEC: That's right. Now, _i narn heria!_

* * *

The fellowship was making their way up Cahadrhas. It was slow going with the hobbits and the others who were unused to such conditions that the mountain forced on them. The wizards helped out where they could, Harry and Ron weny up front to melt the snow and ice away from the path, and Hermione tried to keep the hobbits warm. She kept wishing for a jam jar or the like so she could just magic up a portable heat source, but of course such wishes were futile. Only Legolas seemed unaffected. He scouted ahead for the group, because he was the only one who could walk on top the snow. Another elven trait that had a certain wizard and dwarf grumbling in annoyance. Hermione and Harry suspected it was jealousy and that these two would green with envy if they had not been blue from the cold.

Then Hermione became aware off an odd sound. Almost like a voice echoing in the mountains, and she wasn't the only one. "There is a fell voice on the air." Legolas said, squinting in to the distance through the snow filled air.

_"Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; nai yarvaxea rasselya!"_

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf's panicked shout warned the company. Just in time too. A low rumble that gradually grew in to an earsplitting roar announced the arrival of an avalanche careening wildly down the mountain, intent on devouring everything in its path. The fellowship managed to huddle up against the mountain and avoid the worst of it. Harry felt an unusual fear. He couldn't fight an enemy with magic when the enemy was an element of nature. He had always defended his friends before, and he felt helpless. And Harry Potter did not deal well with being helpless.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!" Aragorn shouted.

"No!" The Wizard, cired, a look of fear and denial in his eyes. He took a step forward and raised his staff to the sky and intoned, "_Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith!"_

An answering echo tore through the mountains as the two wizards dueled for the right to control the forces ruling the mountain.

_"Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; Nai yarvaxea rasselya; taltuva notto-carinnar!"_

A huge bolt of lightening hit the mountain above and the feloowship craned their necks up in time for them all to be engulfed in snow. It was quiet again, and then the sounds of gasps and struggling in the snow swept through the area. Hermione and Harry helped dig the hobbits out as eveyone began to argue.

"We cannot stay here! This will be the death of the Hobbits. We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!" Boromir cried, he wanted the fellowship's path to lead to Gondor, and it was no secret why. Hermione turned briefly to glare at him in disgust.

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn argued, "Saruman is too powerful for us to risk that path!"

"If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it. Let us go through the Mines of Moria." Gimli's familiar solution came forth. Personally, Ron agreed with the dwarf. The mines were sure to be warmer, and the dwarves were sure to serve a proper meal.

Gandalf listened to them all and, once again, Hermione thought she saw a flash of fear on his face. What was it about the mines that had Gandalf so worried about them?

"Let the Ring bearer decide." Gandalf sighed heavily, and looked to Frodo. Slowly everyone turned to look at the small hobbit. Harry, who had been brushing the snow off of him, took a step back. Hermione's gaze went from the hobbit and the wizard.

"Frodo?"

The ring bearer looked unnerved by the choice to lay the decision on him. His blue eyes widened and looked around at his friends and comrades. They were all suffering so much to help him...He ducked his head and answered Gandalf.

"We will go through the mines." His eyes flickered up to see how his choice wold be met.

"So be it." Gandalf said resignedly.

* * *

"Frodo, come and help an old man."

Gandalf's weak excuse fooled no one and they all watched as the hobbit went and supported Gandalf under the arm and began to discuss something in lowered voices.

Harry sighed and shifted his pack over his shoulder, at least they were off the mountian. It had taken them nearly twice as long to go back then it had to go forward. They had to slog through walls of snow, and Ron's grumbling hadn't helped much.

Of everybody in the fellowship Ron had it the hardest. He was unused to so little food and such horrible conditions. No baths, no soft bed, none of that stuff. Hermione did know a cleansing charm that got them all clean, but it stung the skin and felt horrible for a long time after when it was cold. She had offered to do it for evreybody (and forced Ron and Harry to go through with it) and they had agreed at first, but after a while everyone began to make excuses until nobody got clean anymore except for the four wizards who endured it. The fact that she still wasn't talking to him, made it all the harder for Ron.

He had cursed and snarled and growled all the way back down Caradhras and it only got worse when he saw the snow had only been where _they _had been. It seems Saruman had aimed the storm at them, so the rest of the mountain was snow-free and easier to travel upon.

Now Ron was happier, he was going to be able to eat some _real_ food soon, and be _warm_again. Gimli regaled them all with tales of the Mines of Moria and about his cousin Balin. (He forgot to mention the elves part in it completely) So Ron was in a far better mood than he had ben in for a long time.

"Harry, come here and tell me about your ministry again." Harry was startled out of his thoughts by Gandalf's voice and his clear blue-eyed gaze upon him. Frodo had returned to his spot in the line with Sam by his side. Harry shrugged with a a nonchalance he didn't feel and walked to stand next to the wizard, knowing full well that he didn't want to talk about the Ministry of Magic. A tight knot of unease began to tangle itself inside of him. He had a feeling he knew what Gandalf wanted to talk about.

"So," Gandalf began, looking down at Harry out of the corner of his eye, " I see that you have felt the influence of the ring." Harry shifted his pack over his shoulder and said nothing. Yes, he was feeling the call of the ring, but why? What made him, the Boy-Who-Lived, so subsceptible to the evil within the ring?

Gandalf had a knowing look in his eye. "Perhaps you are wondering why?" Harry nodded. The Grey Wizard's ability to guess exactally what he was thinking was not unlike Dumbledore's.

"D'you have any ideas? I just don't understand...How can I be so, so..._vulnerable?_ Gandalf, I never felt so tempted by anything, not even the sorceror's stone. I feel so completely powerless..." Harry burst out in frustration. He was very confused over what was happening to him. He felt the call of the ring every time he saw it. Such a overpowering need to take it ruled his body. He felt like he was betraying the fellowship with evey pull on his mind. The guilt was driving him insane.

Gandalf just sighed sympathetically and answered, "I have a few ideas, none of them are as well based as I would like. The problem is that I just do not know all that much of the world you come from and its' magic. " He paused and looked back at Harry, "The one you call Voldemort, you say he has a connection to you?" Harry nodded. "I believe that it is that connection that makes you feel so tempted by the lure of the ring. It is because such evil is in you, not a part of you, but in you, that makes it so hard for you to ignore it. The call of the ring reaches deep within all of us, even I am not immune to its' call."

Harry started and looked at Gandalf in surprise, he had a wry smile on his face. "Yes, even the strongest and wisest of us can be tempted by power. It is not you who is tempted though Harry, it is the part of Voldemort that resides within you. He wants power, and the ring promises him that. It is through no fault of your own that you are subsceptible to this evil." His head turned and his eyes scanned the rest of the fellowship, "No, it is not your fault." Gandalf muttered, his eyes lingering on the group behind him. Was it Harry's imagination or did Gandalf's eyes linger on Boromir a moment longer than the rest?

They walked on in silence for awhile. Harry felt greatly liberated, and at the same time, still guilty. He hadn't talked to Ron and Hermione about his weakness, he hadn't wanted them to see him weakened by a silly ring, but now he would have to have a talk with them.

* * *

"The walls of Moria!" Gimli said in awe as the fellowship came within sight of a wall of stone with a lake in front of it.

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed." he added exictedly when nobody commented. After all, a stone wall isn't that exciting.

"Yes, Gimli, their own masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten." Gandalf nodded.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Legolas muttered, earning a glare from Ron and the dwarf.

They walked along the lake shore until they reached a pair of old trees. Aragorn and Sam started unpack Biull, the pony, while evryone collapsed on the ground. Gandalf went to the spot in between the trees and ran his hands along the surface of the rock muttering to himself.

"Well, let's see. _Ithildin_. It mirrors only starlight and moonlight."

As if on cue, the moon came out from behind a cloud and lit up the area. Small lines in the wall began to glow with a silvery-blue light. Everybody watched in awe as a door appeared. Runes outlined the edge of it.

"It reads "The doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter." He said, underlining the words with his staff.

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked after a moment.

"Not very helpful, is it?" Harry said, "No directions or anything."

"Oh it's quite simple. If you are a friend you speak the password and the doors will open." Gandalf answered Merry's question. Then, he raised his staff and leveled it in to the center of the door and intoned, "_Annon Edhellen edro hi ammen!_ _Fennas Nogothrim lasto beth lammen!"_

"Nothing's happening." Pippin piped up.

"Obviously." Ron said sarcastically.

Gandalf threw down his staff and stalked off to go mutter to himself. Everyone else took the time to rest or think about the riddle.

"Hey, maybe it's like a riddle or something." Ron said to Harry. Hermione, overhearing him snorted, "Of course not! It is rather simple and straightforward, like Gandalf said. Just say the password and the door will open." she said scathingly, brfore turning her back on him again. Ron scowled and stalked off to the water's edge and began tossing rocks in the water, muttering angrily under his breath. Merry joined him a few moments later before Aragorn got up to stop them.

"I once knew every spell in all the tongues of the Elves, Men, and Orcs!" Gandalf said in frustration, glaring at the doors as if the force of his will alone could open them.

"What are you going to do, then?" Pippin asked him.

"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions I will try to find the opening words." Gandalf snapped, then got up and went to the doors to try again.

"_Ando Eldarinwa a lasta quettanya, Fenda Casarinwa!"_

"Oh, it's useless!" Gandalf said as he cast his staff away and sat down again with a "thump!"

"It's a riddle! Speak "friend" and enter. What's the Elvish word for friend?" Frodo said suddenly, surprising everyone.

"_Mellon" _

The stone doors began to creak open slowly and everybody got to their feet and gathered their stuff up. Hermione was rather flustered as Ron wore a triuphant smirk.

They entered the dark doorway and began to walk slowly inside. The fellowship was on their gaurd for anything that might be dangerous. All of them, except the dwarf and Ron, felt an old, disused, and faintly dead feel to the mine. Gimli distracted them with his nudging of Legolas.

"Soon master Elf you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves. Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone! This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine. A mine!" Gimli chuckled and Ron grinned.

"This is no mine. It's a tomb!" Boromir said in horror. And indeed, the place was littered with bones and corpses.

Hermione bent to touch one of them, "This fight took place decades ago. They're bodies return to dust. "

**"**Oh! No! Nooo!!" Gimli's anguished cry echoed loudly in the dark space.

Legolas picked up an arrow from one of the corpses, looked at it carefully and threw it away in disgust.

"Goblins!" he said, saying the word as if there was a nasty taste in his mouth. He pulled his bow from his back and strung it. The rest of the fellowship followed suit with pulling out various weapons.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here." Boromir declared in a slightly shaky voice.

"Now get out of here! Get out!"

They had all turned to run when loud cries went up from the hobbits.

"Frodo!"

"Strider!"

"Help!"

"Get off him!"

Everyone turned quickly just in time to see Frodo being hoisted in to the air by a...well by an enormous tentacle. Sam jumped in the water with his little knfe and began to attempt to cut Frodo down. He managed to slice through it and Frodo fell in to the water, but then a dozen more tentacles shot out and grabbed him up again.

"Aragorn!"

An ugly head reared above the water and bliked its' great eyes. Roaring, it moved to postion Frodo over its' mouth.

Legolas shot the tentacle holding Frodo, before the monster could manage to have a hobbit snack, while Boromir and Aragorn rushed to the water with their swords, and attacked the monster. Frodo continued to cry out in fear as Harry also rushed forward with his sword and began to battle his way to Frodo. "Hold on!" He gasped as the shock of cold water hit his skin.

Boromir got to the tentacle holding the little hobbit first and cut it all the way through, but before he could catch Fodo, another tentacle swept him off his feet and grabbed the hobbit again. Reaching Frodo, Harry cut the tentacle holding him and pulled him to his feet. Boromir grabbed the hobbit, lifted him bodily, and began a headlong retreat back to the mines with Aragorn and Harry following close behind.

The monster roared again and made to follow them, using its' many tentacles to pull itself from the water.

"Into the Mines!" Gandalf's shout urged them on.

"Legolas!"

"Into the cave! Run!"

Legolas shot another arrow at the monster, managing to hit its' eyes, which gave him enough time to turn and flee. The monster continued its' journey to the walls and the fellowship ran inside the mines. A great groaning and crashing announced the monsters arrival to the doors, but the monster's strngth was too much for the rock, and it gave way beneath the terrible leviathan and sent the fellowship in to the crushing darkness.

Coughing and gasping was all that was heard in the dark until Gandalf lit up the chamber with his staff.

"We now have but one choice. We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world."

The three wizards all took out their wands and said, _"Lumos."_ To add their light to Gandalf's. They all then made their way to some steps in the corner and began to climb.

"Quietly now. It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed."

"If all that noise didn't alert something already. "Ron muttered darkly.

Nobody answered him.

* * *

**A/N:** **IMPORTANT!** I will have to be going away soon, the dates areon my bio. I won't be able to update then. Sorry. Well, I hope you all liked the chapter. Please Review!

_**TRANSLATIONS:**_

_le i veleth o chuil nin -- You are the love of my life_

_brennil vuin -- beloved lady_

_i narn heria -- on to the tale_

_Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; nai yarvaxea rasselya!_ -- _Wake up cruel Redhorn! May your horn be bloodstained!_

_Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith! -- Sleep Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold your wrath!_

_Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; Nai yarvaxea rasselya; taltuva notto-carinnar! -- Wake up cruel Redhorn! May your bloodstained horn fall upon enemy heads!_

_Annon Edhellen edro hi ammen! --_ _Gate of the Elves open now for me! _

_Fennas Nogothrim lasto beth lammen! -- Doorway of the Dwarf-folk listen to the word of my tongue_!

_Ando Eldarinwa a lasta quettanya, Fenda Casarinwa! -- Gate of Elves listen to my word, Threshold of Dwarves!_


	8. Flight Through The Mines

**A/N: **Uh...Hey guys. (ducks flying weapons) I'm REALLY sorry about how long this took to update, I have a reason, namely life, and I will not bore you with the details. I tried to make this extra long. So, let's get on with it, shall we?

**WARNING!:** This chapter contains major violence and blood and gore and all manner of vomit inducing stuff. You have been warned.

DDEC: Hey guys, who's gonna say it?

Ron: OH MY GOD SHE'S BACK!

All: Where have you been?!

DDEC: Uh. Sorry...?

Hermione: Whatever, do you know how annoying it is when an author leaves her fans hanging?

DDEC: (winces) Um yea...?

Harry: It's been over half a year.

DDEC: Well, shit....

Pippin: I still love you.

DDEC: Thanks.

Pippin: DDEC owns nothing, makes no money on this, and it is all thought up in her screwed up mind. Oh, and please take pity on her and be nice in your reviews.

DDEC: (coughs) So ah..._i narn heria!_

* * *

Moria was something amazing to see, even in its state of obvious decay, the fellowship couldn't help but be awed by the awesome majesty and sheer power of the place as they walked along.

They didn't talk much. The atmosphere and gloom of the mines weighed heavily upon them. It was hard to not feel small and insignificant in these halls.

After walking for a day or so (Or at least two rest periods. It wasn't exactly like they could tell what time it was underground) They came upon some oddly shimmering walls. The light from the wands and Gandalf's staff bounced off thin lines of a mineral substance within the rock.

"_Mithril_." Gimli breathed reverently. And Harry could see why, even what was left of the substance in this worked out vein was beautiful.

"Bilbo had a shirt of mithril rings that Thorin gave him." Gandalf said, a reminiscent tone in his voice.

The walk was a long one, with many obstacles and problems, despite the magic wielded by the three wizards.

It was hard to see, even with the light they had. As a result, people often had to be suddenly yanked back from gaping crevices in the ground, or hauled up steep incline when they slipped. There were holes everywhere. Gaping maws just waiting to swallow up some unfortunate creature who dared to wander too close to them.

On the fourth day of walking, they came to a crossroad. Three doorways leading down three different paths. They stopped for a moment, waiting for Gandalf to make a decision and lead them. But he paused, "I have no memory of this place."

This was disheartening to the fellowship, though they welcomed the respite granted to them. They mostly left Gandalf alone, smoking his pipe, and deep in thought. Ron and Gimli discussed the mines, the Hobbits complained of hunger, Legolas and the two men brooded in silence, and Harry and Hermione sat quietly discussing the spells they knew.

* * *

Frodo was weary. They were hardly even halfway through their journey and he could already feel the weight of it start to beat him down. For days now, he fancied he could hear an echo, only it wasn't an echo. Footsteps that fell outside the rhythm of their own, disjointed, sneaky, and quiet. He found himself to be more jumpy, and he constantly shot glances over his shoulder, but of course his eyes could not penetrate the forbidding darkness of Moria.

So now he was once again staring back the way that they had come, slightly separated from the rest of the fellowship. It was then that he picked out a glimmer of movement, fleeting and quick, but he saw it all the same. "There's something down there." he realized.

"It's Gollum." Gandalf's voice startled him as he looked around. Gollum? But how? Why? "Gollum, Gandalf?"

"He's been following us for three days." The old wizard replied, blowing a cloud of smoke in front of his face. His eyebrows were pulled together in thick white tufts, his eyes sharp.

"He escaped?" Frodo said, glancing warily behind him,"But..how could anyone escape the dungeons of Barad-Dur?"

"Escaped…or was set loose." Gandalf mused darkly, taking another drag from his pipe. The implications of such a statement reverberated greatly through Frodo, the significance was not lost on him. But how could the Dark Lord expect so frail and pitiful a creature as Gollum to succeed in any task? And why would Gollum do so? He would certainly not be able to ever regain the ring, even in what madness clouded his mind surely that logic penetrated it?

As if answering his unspoken question Gandalf spoke, "Now the Ring has brought him here. He will never be rid of his need for it. He hates and loves the Ring, as he hates and loves himself. Sméagol's life is a sad story."

"It's a pity Bilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance." Frodo spat out hatefully. To him, Gollum was at the root of all his problems, the very reason he was here and not in Bag End. He knew it was irrational, and he didn't care. It felt good to be able to lay the blame somewhere.

If only Bilbo had killed Gollum. If only the ring had stayed in the dark. If only he were back in the Shire. If only...if only. They must be the two saddest words in the history of all the ages, he thought bitterly.

"Pity? It was pity that stayed Bilbo's hand. Many that live deserve death, and some that die deserve life. Can you give it to them, Frodo? Do not be too eager to deal out death and judgment. Even the very wise cannot see all ends. My heart tells me that Gollum has some part to play yet, for good or ill, before this is over. The pity of Bilbo may rule the fate of many." Gandalf said, his words carried a lot of weight with Frodo and he resolved to think it all over.

"I wish the Ring had never come to me." Frodo said unhappily, staring off in to the darkness, "I wish none of this had ever happened."

"That is the very sentiment I have had to deal with my whole life." Frodo and Gandalf looked up to see Harry join them. His face was sober.

"I never told all of you my story," Harry began, his eyes on Frodo, "I am...regarded as a kind of...well, hero I suppose, where I am from." Harry could feel Gandalf's gaze on him, but he didn't meet his eyes. He hoped, that with his tale, he might help lift the spirits of the little hobbit who had to bear so much

So he told his story. Of how everyone expected great things from him. How he had grown up not knowing about this burden until it was suddenly thrust upon him. Of all the hardships he'd faced at his school, and of the terrors he had overcome.

"So, I know what its like to ask 'why me?'. To wish things were different. But the fact is, they aren't. And all we can do is what we are able to, what should be done. And maybe...everything will turn out how it is supposed to..." he trailed off. Gandalf nodded and voiced his agreement.

They sat for another few minutes before Gandalf exclaimed, "Ah! It is that way!"

"He's remembered." Merry said cheerfully. The rest of the fellowship got to their feet and made ready to get underway.

"No," Gandalf disagreed, "but the air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose." He said, with a wink. He then replaced his pointed hat and led the way in to the darkness.

* * *

They continued their journey through the mines with a lighter step. They all knew that it wouldn't be too long before they would be out in the open air and sunshine. This put a new heart in them, and their steps quickened.

They entered a large area. The rays of their light barely made a dent in the gloom. A pillar stood not far off, but further than that, they could not tell. Gandalf warned them before he really lit up the place, and then they were all stricken with awe.

As far as they could see was stone pillars, a great stone hall. It was amazingly profound, staring up and realizing how much work had to have gone in to this marvel of stonework.

"Dwarrowdelf. The great Dwarf City." Gandalf informed them, and just as suddenly as the light came, it went out. They were left with a feeling of emptiness. As if he had snatched away a great vision before they could truly appreciate it. But they had to press on, and they would have, but something came to their attention.

A shaft of light pierced the blackness and shone through a doorway. Gimli cried out and ran toward it, ignoring his companion's shouts. They all entered the tomb, for that is what it was, to see the dwarf slumped on the ground before a great stone slab with runes etched deeply in to the surface. Withered corpses littered the ground, barbed black arrows sticking out of them. Cob webs and dust filtered through everything and lay thickly upon the ground. The smell was musty, empty, dead. The blue light coming from the shaft in the wall suffused everything with a melancholy air.

"It reads; Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria. So he is dead then, it was as I thought." Gandalf said, coming to read the inscription. All hopes of Dwarven hospitality were smashed. There were no more dwarves in Moria. Only their remains.

The dwarf keened his grief and Ron went to stand by him, a hand on his shoulder, and tried to offer what comfort and consolation he could.

Harry surveyed the situation with mixed feelings; yes, Gimli needed to grieve, but they also needed to keep moving. There was just a heavy feeling to the area they were in.

Then Gandalf's voice resonated through the room, "They have taken the bridge, and the second hall. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums, drums in the deep," the wizard read from a crumbling tome, it crackled with dust as he turned the page with caution, "We cannot get out. A Shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out..They are coming."

His words sent a thrill through all of them. A sense of doom and disaster. Of peril close at hand. Then a loud noise startled them.

Standing by an old well, Pippin, holding Gandalf's staff and hat, looked met their gazes guiltily. The resounding crashes and booms were much to loud for anybody's comfort. They waited in tense silence, wincing every time a new noise was heard, until at last the last echo had died away. they all breathed a sigh of relief, shaking their heads, when nothing happened.

Gandalf didn't seem to agree, slamming the book shut and ripping his things roughly fro the poor hobbit's grasp, "Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" Harry felt a little guilty as Pippin's mouth gaped open and shut again, the green-eyed boy agreed somewhat with Gandalf; this was no place for a hobbit like Pippin.

_Boom_

_ThuthuthuDOOM!_

_BoomBOOM!_

Terror suffused them, penetrating to their very bones. Harry's heart beat almost painfully loud in his chest, "We can not get out." he whispered. The drums continued, stabbing them with cold fear every time a new beat resounded through the tomb. They were frozen until Sam's cry broke the spell.

"Frodo!"

Frodo's blade, _Sting_ was glowing blue.

"Goblins!" Legolas spat in disgust.

Boromir ran for the door, he reached it just in time for some arrows to narrowly miss his face.

"Get back! Stay close to Gandalf!" Aragorn cried to the hobbits.

A low rumbling roar reached their ears, along screeches and snarls. Adrenaline began pumping through their veins. A battle was imminent.

"They have a cave-troll." Boromir whispered, his face pale.

Legolas and the two men started grabbing discarded axes and other weaponry that had been abandoned when their owners had fallen to Goblin hordes. They quickly reinforced the door with them, to buy time. Hermione, seeing their intent, rushed forward and cried, "_Cave Inimicium!"_

A jet of light shot out of her wand and suffused the door with energy, "That will hold it a little longer," she panted.

"Aarghhh!! Let them come! There is one dwarf yet in Moria that still draws breath!" Gimli growled, swaying back in forth atop Balin's tomb, a battle-axe in his hand.

Everyone had drawn their weapons. The hobbits were armed with their small blades. Standing before them was Gandalf, staff in one hand and _Glamdring_, his sword in the other. Aragorn and Legolas stood stationed foremost with bows strung and arrows at the ready. Boromir nervously flipped his sword in his hand and the three wizard's grips tightened on their wands. Harry had a sword, as did Ron, but Hermione was armed only with her wand. She looked nervous and shot a tense grin in her two best friends' way. A shuddering boom had all their gazes whipping to the rapidly weakening door.

The door held for a little bit, then fell to the onslaught of the goblins. They swarmed in to the tomb, hissing, armed to the teeth, slitted eyes lusting for blood. They were disgusting, scaly creatures, and the stench of them was unbelievable.

Arrows flew from the bows of Aragorn and Legolas, singing through the air and smacking in to the flesh of the first few goblins to reach the door. Then, when their bows were of no more use, they whipped out their blades and the deadly dance of metal began.

There wasn't much thought involved. Just sheer muscle and strength. Shouts of pain and fury rang out and mixed gratingly with the sounds of weapons slashing flesh and blade meeting blade. But the goblins kept on coming. Flashes of light momentarily blinded the goblins before dropping to the ground, hit with the wizards curses. They were then promptly stabbed or trampled to death in the chaos.

Hermione had retreated to the far end of the room, where she put her spell work to use by dropping enemies that aimed for her companions back, saving them from needless injuries and perhaps even death. The hobbits too entered the fray, slashing the legs out from underneath the monsters and Sam swinging his heavy cooking implements about.

Harry and Ron fought back to back, wands tucked away now. There was no time for them to shout spells. Gouts of thick black foul-smelling blood, gushed from the neck of one goblin as Ron slashed through its neck. Harry did his own fair share of decapitating, while Gimli hew through many foes with his axe.

Legolas was a graceful being of death. Every movement was perfectly controlled and graceful, the two knives flashing in his hands were far more deadly than any other blade the other wielded.

Boromir and Aragorn fought to keep the tide back. Killing as many goblins as quickly as they could. Gandalf was everywhere, defending the others, his age and appearance were far from hindering his ability as a warrior.

Suddenly, a massive creature smashed its way in to the tomb, the goblins backed warily from its path, except for those already embroiled in the melee.

It wasn't a smart creature, the troll. Its tiny eyes seemed to only contain hate. It carried an enormous club, which it put to dangerous work, swinging everywhere, though not hitting any of the fellowship. Actually, it took out quite a few goblins while lumbering about.

Spells seemed to bounce off its thick hide, so Hermione could do no more than scramble out of its way when it came after her with a roar.

"Hermione!" Ron cried in fear. For a moment her remembered the incident in the first year, and an idea came to him.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!"_ He cried, whipping out his wand and pointing it at the troll's club. Like the troll back all those years ago, this one also gaped stupidly at its now empty fist, unable to comprehend where its weapon had gone. Ron wasted no time letting the club fall across the massive troll's back. With a sickening crack and an angry howl, the troll fell, taking out another goblin with him.

However, the troll was far from dead.

Incapacitated, it may have been, but that didn't stop the troll from swinging out with its massive limbs and hitting Frodo. The little hobbit went sailing through the air, while Ron and the rest watched in horror, and smack in to the far wall. A goblin, near to were he had landed, gleefully stabbed Frodo with a spear.

"No!" Three cries and three spells almost simultaneously slammed the goblin against a pillar and killed it almost instantly.

"Frodo!"

Then there was silence.

The last goblin was slain, lying on the floor in a pool of blood that was splattered across the whole floor.

The prone, unmoving form of Frodo made everybody's hearts sink.

Until the little hobbit pulled himself up, gasping for breath.

"I'm alright. I'm not hurt." he reassured them, while being pulled up and supported by Aragorn and Harry.

"You should be dead! That spear would have skewered a wild boar." Aragorn said in amazement, sweat dripping off of his brow

The sound of more goblins approaching met their ears, and they all turned their gazes to Gandalf.

"Quickly, to the bridge of Khazad-Dûm!" he cried, moving to the back of the chamber, the others made haste to follow.

They ran, their hearts pounding, limbs aching, and despair flooding their bodies. Dragging at them as all seemed hopeless.

They were surrounded, goblins seemed to pop up everywhere, surrounding them, chasing them. They finally stopped, totally cut off from escape and prepared to make a last stand. Weapons held grimly in tight fists.

But then, a loud rumble broke through the hisses and snarls of the goblins. They fell quiet. And then they began to run. Away from the fellowship. An orange-red glow shone dimly in the dark, heading towards them, lighting up the fleeing forms of the goblins, and steadily making its way towards the fellowship.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir said, fear in his voice. No one waited for the answer. They started to run again. Whatever had chased off the goblins could not bode well for them at all.

At the end of the great hall they filed through a doorway, and down a flight of stairs, Boromir nearly fell, not realizing that the steps ended. Below was a great sea of fire, heat rolled over them in waves, sending more fear in to their bodies and wearing down their energy. They rested but a moment before they continued down the steps.

Narrow they were, and dangerously falling apart. Great shudders ran through the stone walls and shook the foundations of them.

They raced down the stairs as fast as their feet would carry them, until they reached a gap in the staircase. Legolas leaped over the gap and gestured for the next person to follow. Hermione jumped and Legolas caught her, then she whipped about, "Hold still!" she yelled over the rumbling of the ground and the hiss of arrows. For the goblins had caught up with them again, and were now firing at their exposed bodies. Aragorn and Legolas returned fire, while Hermione gently levitated everyone safely across. The last to go was Aragron, who was lifted from the stone just as a falling boulder crashed on to the stair and broke the piece he was standing on.

Once they were all safely across, they continued their flight. The rumbling following ominously on their steps.

They could see the bridge, the pillars before them wreathed with flame.

"Over the bridge! Fly!" Gandalf ordered urgently.

"A Balrog! A Balrog has come!" Legolas cried, his elven eyes wide in terror.

Whatever a Balrog was, Harry wasn't sticking around to see. He grabbed Merry and hauled him across the bridge followed by the rest of the fellowship, Gandalf in last place.

About Halfway over the bridge, he stopped and, ignoring the cries of his companions, faced the opposite side of the bridge.

What emerged was something far more terrible than any of them had ever behold before.

A demon, as tall as the mountain, emerged in black and red flames. Roaring at Gandalf, it approached the bridge. They all knew that if it made it across they would be dead.

"You cannot pass!" Gandalf shouted. The old man seemed to grow with power. He became noble, larger than life, something far more important than the old man he seemed to be.

"Gandalf!"

The wizard raised his staff, a blinding light started to glow and _Glamdring_ glittered menacingly in its light.

"I am the servant of the secret fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you! Flame of Udûn!"

The demon roared mockingly and placed one taloned foot on the bridge, bringing down a sword of fire towards Gandalf. The fellowship watched amazed as the light surrounding Gandalf blazed and deflected the demon's blade. With a cry of pain, it flickered out around the wizard, who still maintained a fierce demeanor, despite it all.

"Go back to the Shadow!"

The Balrog brandished a flaming whip, and lashed it about menacingly. Snapping and hissing through the air.

It took another step.

"YOU….SHALL NOT...PASS!!" With one final cry, Gandalf lifted his staff and slammed it on to the stone of the bridge, a bright light skittered over the surface of the bridge. The Balrog, ignoring the threat, took another step.

And then the bridge broke.

The thundering roar of stone collapsing and falling in to the chasm was deafening. Gandalf, alone, stood just before the break in the bridge, and watched as the demon fell. A huge feeling of relief swept through the group as the fading light of the fiery Balrog started to fade. Wearily, Gandalf started to turn when a crack resounded through the air. To the horror of the fellowship, the Balrog's whip flashed out towards the wizard and snatched at his side. With a pained cry, he fell, his staff and sword falling in to the abyss. He slid off the ledge and grasped at the stone, his failing arms couldn't support him for long, and they did not dare to venture out on to the unsteady rock.

"No! No!"

Frodo tried to run to him, but Aragorn held him back, the others were frozen in shock.

"Gandalf!"

With a last look, that seemed to look at all of them one at a time, he uttered his last order.

"Fly, you fools!"

Then he let go.

It was strange to the group, that moment. Where it seemed as if the very world had paused, then focused directly on to that few feet of area where Gandalf had just been clinging to for his life. Their leader, mentor, the Grey wizard was no more. Having fallen in to shadow.

They stumbled out in to the frozenr air, the dreamt of first breath of clean air was a bittersweet one. Some fell to their knees, others stared of in to nothing, some closed their eyes, some cried. Yet they all expressed their grief in some way.

For now, it seemed that all hope was lost. Gandalf had been a constant, and now he was gone.

And as they succumbed to grief, the battle, unknown to them, still raged beneath the hard rock of the earth.

* * *

**A/N:** Pheww! That was a long time coming!

Translations: i narn heri---let the tale begin

**Thanks to those who reviewed:** wolfawaken, L.A.H.H., ShioriAyano, AgRose001, SiriusBlackIsGod, Eva1983, EmpressHellfire, CCV, and Ellyanha.

Review please!


	9. Too Strange

**A/N:** Well I'm back again! Not such a long wait as last time thankfully. Thank you all so much for your support. I wasn't at all sure how that chapter would go. Okay, so far I've gone mostly by the movies, but now the plot begins to diverge a bit all should know: The first book will be over soon, so will this part of this story. It will be split in to three parts, like the books.

Galadrial: At last you enter my realm young author.

DDEC: (open-mouthed) Uh yes my lady. You don't mind?

Galadrial: Not at all, you don't actually own anything, so you can't do any lasting harm.

DDEC: (eye twitches) Uh thanks, I guess. _I narn heria!_

* * *

Aragorn, as much as he wanted to join in his companions grief, knew that they no such time to indulge in it. That would have to wait for later when they made it to safety. Even Legolas had been rocked to the core, or rather, especially Legolas as he was immortal and mortal death was just not expected. Tears were flowing freely down everyone's cheeks, and a feeling of despair flooded them all, it was up to Aragorn to take up the leadership of the fellowship and lead them on.

Aragorn had never wanted to be a leader, a king, yet more and more he found himself donning the role and it was disconcerting that it felt natural to him, his right.

But, he'd dwell on that later.

"Legolas, get them up." he called to the elf, who after a moments hesitation, started to follow the command. Boromir, was unhappy about it, until Aragorn pointed out that unless he wanted to be goblin food, they'd better get moving. It was already getting late, and kept getting later.

Hermione sniffled and rubbed her eyes, but was still unable to get up as she heard the others rising to her feet. She hated death! She had never really lost someone she had felt so close to before. A suuden light touch on her shoulder had her turning to see Legolas standing behind her with sympathetic eyes which echoed the pain she was feeling and so much more. He reched down with a hand and she accepted it, feeling better when the warm strong fingers closed around hers and pulled her to her feet. On impules, she hugged him and whispered, "Thanks." before she moved off to help her hobbit friends.

Legolas watched her go with clouded eyes.

**

* * *

**

They moved forward mostly in silence. The sky was dark and Hermione thought that appropriate considering everyone's moods.

Eventually though, they were forced to halt. Frodo and the other hobbits were starting to slow ans his labored breathing told them that he was in pain.

Aragorn called to his companions and asked one of the wizards to start a fire. Harry ran off to get some wood and Ron started the fire while Hermione slumped to the ground, her face a picture of shock a disbelief.

Aragorn started to move among the group and check for injuries. Sam had a nasty scratch on his arm, the only token of his battle. Frodo had a very nasty bruise spreading across his stomach and back and he winced whe Aragorn gently prodded his side to check for broke ribs. He was very fortunate that he did not.

Other than Frodo and Sam however, the group had not sustained anything more serious than bruises and some scratches. Besides the emotional pain they were in. Aragorn took on look at all their faces and started a pot of water on the fire to boil.

Hermione watched curiously as Aragorn pulled out some dried plant and crushed it up and poured it into the water. Immediately a sweet smell drifted up and surrounded the. It raised thei spirits and felt as if their minds had been wrapped in numbness. It blocked out the pain for awhile and acted as a balm to the soul.

Hermione was sure she had smelled it before, but she was unsure where. "Athelas," Legolas said, taking a deep breath to inhale more of the scent laden air.

Athelas...Where had she heard of that before?

* * *

The trees were dark and ominous, looming in the encroaching darkness. They had almost reached the safety of the forest.

Aragorn pushed them on, aware of how exhausted they were. He knew that they would have to rest soon, but he hoped to reach the Galadrhim before they did.

Gimli was unhappy about walking straight in to the elven realm and told them all to be careful in a hushed voice as he told of the 'fearsome elf-witch' who was said to inhabit the woods. Hermione couldn't help rolling her eyes. Honestly! What was it with this stupid prejudice between elves and dwarves anyway? They weren't like that back home. And the way Ron agreed with Gimli made her irritated. Elves weren't all that bad! She glanced forward at Legolas, his long hair swaying in the wind. She remembered his kind eyes and strong hands, how polite he was. No, she thought, elves weren't bad at all.

"Well, here's one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!" The Dwarf boasted, Sam smiled when he remembered a tale Bilbo. How he had told them over and over how dwarves were so loud and clumsy. Not very good burglars.

"Oh.."

Hermione gasped as they suddenly found themselves surrounded by elves. The stern faces coupled with their threatening stances and arrows pointed in their faces did not bode well for the fellowship.

One stepped forward and began to speak in the elvish tongue. Aragorn and Legolas

"Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion. A Aragorn in Dúnedain istannen le ammen."

"Haldir o Lórien," Aragorn greeted. Hermione tried to follow the conversation, but she hadn't learned enough of the tongue to understand very well. From what she could gather they were arguing whether or not to let them in to the wood. Aragorn was saying something about goblins too, so she gathered that he was asking for this Haldir's help.

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves! Speak words we can all understand!" Gimli excliamed, irritated. Ron nodded his agreement and scowled at the elves that surrounded them. Weapons were no longer being pointed at their faces, but that did not mean they wouldn't be in another minute.

"We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days." Haldir said slowly in the Common tongue.

"And do you know what this Dwarf says to that? Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!" Gimli growled. Ron snickered at the look of confusion that flickered across everyone's faces and Hermione scowled at the dwarf and her friend. Harry figured that it wasn't exactly a compliment Gimli had just spat at the elf.

"That was not so courteous." Aragorn told the dwarf, which confirmed Harry's suspicion.

Haldir seemed to shrug it off and told them, "You can go no further. You bring great evil among us." Aragorn and Legolas started to talk with him again and the rest of the fellowship shifted impatiently. Finally a decision was reached. "Come," Haldir told them, "We will let you rest with us tonight and send a runner to the city. The Lady shall decide your fate." Then he turned and gave orders to the surrounding elves, some of which took off and some surrounded the fellowship and began moving forward.

It was long past sundown when they arrived at the talans they were to spend the night on. The Hobbits seemed very wary of their leafy perches and huddled in the center together in their talan while Harry and Ron had no problem being closer to the edges. "Very unnatural, this is. Hobbits don't have feathers. We weren't meant to roost in tress!" Sam grumbled as he warily eyed the ledge, "I shan't get a wink of sleep tonight and make no mistake."

Of course, as soon as they had curled up, the Hobbits were sound asleep and snoring.

Hermione was both extremely annoyed and extremely grateful to have her own talan. It was a relief to be able to stretch out without smacking anyone and to be away from all the _maleness_ for a little while. Really! Men. She didn't think she'd ever understand them.

She sighed and rolled over, her brown hair twisted beneath her head, shivering. The moon's light was nearly nonexistent and she was having a hard time falling asleep alone. It wasn't like she was afraid of the dark...just the things that were in it.

Hermione closed her eyes tightly and willed the images of dead and dying goblins out of her head. She had never killed before, until that day. Sure, who she had killed was also trying to kill her and goblins were evil, but...it still didn't change the fact she had killed a creature who was sentient. She sort of felt sorry for the goblins. It wasn't their fault they were how they were. Hermione doubted any of the others were facing the problem she was. She was weak.

She sighed again and reopened her brown eyes to the black of the night. She wasn't going to get much rest tonight.

Hermione sat up and carefully scooted against the tree trunk and wrapped the blanket about her. Hugging her knees, she stared thoughtfully through the leaves. She listened to the night wind and the whispers of people from other talans. A sort of peace descended upon her as she slowed her mind and emptied it of all thoughts.

Slowly, she extended her consciousness, like a cat stretching its muscles, and floated calmly through the night.

Meditation. It had always helped her relax before. After a hard anxiety ridden day of exams or watching Harry at Qudditch or even just putting up with the cattiness of the other girls at Hogwarts, meditation had helped her survive.

She let herself drift, lost in the pool of awareness that was still not quite aware. Until a foreign presence entered her mind. It was so alien, with vague thoughts and feeling, ambitions and hopes, that were so fundamentally different from her own. It was as terrifying as it was exhilarating. Hermione knew that she had finally come to the "presence's" notice, though to such a powerful and clever being she felt as if she no more significant to it than an ant. She drew back and slammed the mental walls in her mind closed, completely terrified by the powerful alien presence and not wanting for it to notice her.

It was too late though, and even though she was completely free of her meditative state, she could feel the 'other' scratching at her mind, curious and testing. It did not seem malevolent, but Hermione couldn't be too sure. Then it left and she was left with a madly beating heart and a shocked mind. She looked about her wildly, wondering if whatever that was would come for her.

Suddenly, a hand was on her shoulder and she gasped, twisting away from it and in her terror. She stumbled, her legs tangled in the blankets and tripped. She realized that she was about to fall, but was too late to do anything but close her eyes as the looming dark below her talan reached up to swallow her.

A strong pair of hands grabbed her shoulders and yanked her back, just a moment before she would have fallen to her death. She pitched forward in to a strong chest and managed to topple both her and her rescuer to the floor. Hermione barely paused to register that it was Legolas before throwing herself at him. She gasped frantically, "It....there was...oh my god...so...big..." she couldn't continue as she shuddered and buried her head in the masculine chest before her.

* * *

Legolas was at a loss at what to do.

He had just come up because there was a hint of goblins on the move and it was deemed safer if Hermione had an elvish guard with her. He had volunteered to be the one, he wasn't sure why, but he had.

Seeing her leaning up against the tree he had sought to gain her attention, what he hadn't expected was for the young witch to flail about in terror and nearly plummet to her death.

She was crying now, he realized. Her hands and face were still buried against his chest and her words were incoherent as she tried to express the terror she was feeling. He tentatively brought his own hands up to rest on her head and on her back. He whispered soothing words in elvish to her and simply held her, feeling a bit awkward but strangely content.

Eventually her sobs quieted as he continued to stroke her hair and her breathing deepened and then evened out in sleep. Legolas continued to stroke her hair as he gazed thoughtfully in to the surrounding darkness. It had been a very long and trying day for them all. They all had to come to terms with their own grief somehow, he hadn't even begun to do so, and this fragile mortal woman was far braver than any could have thought.

Among his people, females had a higher standing compared with the roles the daughters of Men had to assume. But Hermione...Where she and her two friends had come from was very clearly different. She had been struggling here in Arda, and that was mostly among the elves, who better tolerated her wearing men's clothes and fighting. How would she fare when they encountered other people? They would be scandalized at her behavior, and it wasn't like they could understand why she was the way she was.

He wanted to protect her from that, he realized with surprise. He wanted to protect _her._ It was strange, he thought as he ran his fingers again through the softness of her hair, it was strange that he should want to stay by this girl's side. He sighed and leaned back against the tree. These were far too heavy thoughts for now. He didn't really want to explore these newly unearthed feelings.

It was too strange.

* * *

**A/N:** Really short, but important and the first glimpse of Leggy and Hermione's burgeoning relationship. *cackles gleefully*

Translations:

i narn heria---let the tale begin

Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion. A Aragorn in Dúnedain istannen le ammen.----- Welcome Legolas, son of Thranduil. And Aragorn of the Dúnedain, you are known to us.

Haldir o Lórien ----Haldir of Lórien

Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!------I spit upon your grave!

**And a BIG thank you for all who reviewed: **Empress Hellfire, JuMiKu, L.A.H.H., SiriusBlackIsGod, LeliaNottingham, luna andie, Mwhahahaha18, kag20, foosel97.

R

E

V

I

E

W


	10. Lothlorien

**A/N:**Hey, back again! So finally the fellowship reaches LothLorien.

Haldir: I don't like you.

DDEC: (innocently) Why?

Rumil: You tied him to a tree!

DDEC: Hehe About that....He has to do the disclaimer.

Orophin: Why?

DDEC: (Grins ruefully) Because everyone else vanished.

Orophin/Rumil: ... And we wonder why...

DDEC: I'm not that bad!

Haldir: Yes, you really are.

DDEC: Will you just say it? The sooner you do this the sooner I'll untie you...

Haldir: (sighs) DDEC owns nothing and gains no monetary value from posting the screwed up imaginings of her mind on the internet.

DDEC: Good Elf-boy! (pats Haldir on the head) _I narn heria!_

* * *

When Hermione woke sometime later it was to find herself snuggled up to Legolas clutching him like a big Teddy Bear. Mortified, she pulled back and his arms fell away from her, though she did not stand up.

"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-sorry..." she said embarressed. Legolas just smiled gently and shook his head, "You needed comfort. Please, tell me what it was that upset you so?" he asked, reaching out to lay his hand on her arm. His blue eyes seemed to be as deep and beautiful as the night sky she thought dazedly.

Aware that she'd been staring Hermione held a hand to her burning cheek, "Umm, well-" A sudden noise below made her jump in fright.

"What's that?" squeaked Hermione, reflexivly hunching lower.

Legolas jumped to his feet and went to the edge of the talan to peer in to the night below. "Goblins!" He hissed and then crouched and backed towards the center of the wooden platform. Hermione's eyes were wide with fear and she trembled as the rough noises of the Goblin's foul language reached her ears.

They remained quiet and still, barely breathing as the monsters passed below.

Eventually they passed and the two relaxed and Hermione slumped in exhaustion. "You should rest." Legolas told her, his eyes soft. Hermione nodded sleepily and yawned, "But," she said, "I'm too scared. What if they come back?" She whispered. Legolas took one look at her wide brown eyes and vowed, "I will protect you with my life." A small smile broke out on her face and she leaned forward and kissed his cheek, "Thank you." she said softly, and then quickly ducked her head to hide her flaming cheeks and lay down with her back to the stunned elf.

* * *

In the morning they all awoke and assembled below the bows of the trees. Haldir and a few other elves were there.

"The fighting went well last night. We will continue on to the city. The lady wishes to see you." He informed them.

He waved one of his companions closer and the fellowship saw that the elf held what appeared to be short lengths of cloth in his hand. "Now," Haldir began, "It is not our custom to allow those who enter the city to see freely. Legolas may walk free, but the rest of you must bind your eyes."

"Now look here," Gimli growled, "I will not be blinded when pointy ears over there can see!" he pointed angrily at Legolas who scowled and said, "A plague on the stiff necks of dwarves!"

Aragorn said thoughtfully, "What if Legolas went blindfolded also?" he asked Gimli who grinned, "Aye. I'd go quietly then."

Legolas protested, "I will not have my eyes covered while entering a city of my kin!"

"Ah," cried Aragorn, "Now we might say a plague on the stiff necks of elves!"

"Oh bloody hell!" Hermione growled, making everyone look at her. She shook her finger at the elf and the dwarf, "You're being childish, the both of you! Why can't you cooperate?!" They had the grace to look sheepish as she scolded them. They both agreed then to wear the blindfolds. Hermione accepted hers with a smug smile.

"They should know better than to annoy Hermione by now," Harry muttered to Ron. "Yeah..."

* * *

The group walked in silence, mostly because they were all trying really hard not to trip on anything, but their elven guides did a good job in keeping them from falling or bumping in to too many things. Except for Gimli, who seemed to bump in to things the most.

Finally, Haldir ordered them to halt and take off their blindfolds. The group complied.

"Caras Galadhon. The heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light." Haldir said, gesturing before him. Hermione's breath caught in her throat as she took in the sight before her. Trees, taller than she could ever imgaine stretched their pale limbs to the heavens, golden light filtered through the leaves, bathing all in a comforting and serene warmth. Flowers carpeted the ground, yet their scent was not in any way overpowering, but seemed to lend a feeling of peace to the fellowship's weary minds.

"Follow me, The Lady and Lord wish to speak with you."

* * *

"The Enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone." The Elven Lord who stood before them said with the fellowship gathered before him. Most had lowered gazes and awe stricken faces. Aragorn and Legolas were the two least effected by the two beings of enormous presence and power before them.

Gladrial had yet to say a word, yet she gazed upon each of them in turn with her cool blue eyes. She was beautiful, but not in a way that made you want to date her, Ron thought. It was more like she was...just the definition of the word. Her very self seemed the epitome of it.

By comparison Celeborn was pale in contrast to his wife, though he too was powerful in his own right.

"Eleven that are here yet twelve there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him. I can no longer see him from afar."

All present felt the sorrow sweep through them and none answered.

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into Shadow." Galadrial's first words were full of sadness, and something else that was impossible to define. Knowledge? Pity? Sympathy?

Little else was said except that she bade them to rest and counsel with her later.

* * *

Ron couldn't sleep that night. He wasn't sure what it was, but every time he closed his eyes his mind would not let him rest.

He finally got up and began to walk. It was safe enough here, he supposed, but he still brought his wand.

Ron continued to wander aimlessly, listening to the music and singing that never seemed to stop flowing through the trees.

eventually he came to a little stream and found a rock on which he could sit on. He sat there idly for a time, watching the water running over the rocks before he pulled out his wand and began running his fingers over it.

He missed doing magic. It was almost an acute pain. The feeling had been growing stronger as time went by. He had never had to really think about casting spells before, except at home, he just did it naturally, like breathing. Without it, he felt like he was suffocating.

He swished the wooden stick through the air and watched as a small fountain of sparks flew from the tip. Maybe, he would try some practice spellwork later. Maybe challenge Harry to a duel.

Nodding to himself, he got up and went back to the pavilion he shared with the rest of the fellowship.

* * *

A rustling noise stopped Ron in his tracks. He could see his bed and he just wanted to go to it, but he reflexively ducked behind a tree at the out of place sound. he was surprised to see that it was Hermione, walking away from the tent, tears running down her face.

Shocked, he started to go to her when another movement caught his eye.

Legolas.

the elf was following after Hermione with a concerned expression on his features. Ron's eyes narrowed in anger and moodily he waited until both were out of sight before stomping back to the tent.

Jealously, anger, hurt, guilt. all choked him and blinded him. He threw himself with unnecessary force on to his cot and growled under his breath to himself for a long time before finally drifting to sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so extremely short, but I'm blocked and I didn't wanna wait like another six months to update sorry. I'll try to get back to you guys soon! hugs to all!

DDEC

Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter!


	11. Announcment

**A/N:** Okay, here's the dealio...

I started writing this...well years ago, and since then I've gone through so many changes as a person and as a writer I don't think I can continue this fic where I left off. I wince when I read certain aspects of it XD So I've decided to stop here and give you guys what I had written for the next chapter and maybe...MAYBE I'll re-write this fic. Because I DO like my plot, it's just that it wouldn't make sense to continue on when I've grown as a writer, and see what I want to change.

I know I'm going to be disappointing quite a few of you who have badgered me for updates, and I'm really sorry. I will continue to write, but I aint posting a thing until I've gotten the whole story down. Makes for less disappointment in the future. I learned that lesson at least!

Thanks to so many of you who have helped me on my writing journey, your support means a lot! Especially you **SharnasorianEmpire!** (Don't kill me, please?)

That said, here's what I had started to write

I narn heria!

* * *

Ron grinned as he shook his smarting hand. Across from him Harry smirked while he twirled Ron's wand in his fingers. Their duel had been a much-needed magical output. Off to the side cheers rose from Pippin and Merry who had tagged along to watch.

"Re-match?" Harry asked, flipping the wand in Ron's direction. He caught it and shook his head, flinging drops of sweat from his shaggy hair. "No, I don't think we have time." Harry snorted, "You just don't want me to kick your butt again." They both laughed and Ron made a half-hearted shove in retaliation, sending Harry sprawling in the grass.

He had recently thrown himself in to sparring with the other members of the Fellowship, trying to distract himself from this situation as well as Hermione. She'd been a little nicer recently, but still distant. He sometimes wondered whether he would ever get another chance with her. Acceptance of her interest in Legolas wasn't easy, but he consoled himself with the fact that it was highly unlikely.

Soon though, he'd be out of Lothlorien and away from pointy-eared annoyances. They were going to leave in just two days, having spent more time in the golden wood than he would have thought possible. The place was timeless and lured you in until the passage of time was barely noticeable. But pass it had and it was more than time for them to be headed out.

The group walked back together. The hobbits were going through a sort of play-by-play of the two wizard's duel and begging them to show more magic in the future. They warily agreed, knowing how much it unsettled the elves and their other companions.

* * *

Off in another area of Lothlorien, Legolas was bidding some of his friends farewell before deciding to walk and drink in the serene beauty of his surroundings. They were leaving soon and he knew it might be a long time before he returned here.

Legolas was enjoying his time in Lothorien. The shadow of Gandalf's passing was hard to overcome, but here he was surrounded by his kin and he was able to contact friends he hadn't seen for many years. He'd never before walked in the shade of the golden wood, but he was glad he had come. His own home in Mirkwood was far different than here. It held its own beauty, darker in nature than here where the light filtered softly through the leaves and illuminated all it touched.

The pretty sound of laughter reached his sharp ears and he smiled as he recognized the voice. Hermione. He had grown quite fond of the young woman on their journey. She was refreshing, and amusing. Her quick wit was enough to raise his spirits under any circumstances.

His steps quickened unconsciously.

* * *

Hermione bit in to a piece of fruit as her eyes scanned the pages in front of her. It was a book lent to her by the Lady Galadriel herself. The witch still didn't trust the lay, but she was grateful for the book to fill her time with reading. She had chosen a small glade not too far from the main city with sweet smelling grass and dancing motes of light. There was a spot at the base of one of the trees she found very comfortable and that was where she curled up to read in peace and quiet.

It was nice here, and Hermione welcomed the change of pace, even though she knew it could not last forever. They had only been in Lothlorien a week or so though and she was only just starting to feel the grief of Gandalf's death lessen.

A shadow fell over her book and startled she looked up to see an unfamiliar elf. He had long blonde hair of a richer shade of gold and blue eyes, his jaw was slightly more square than many of his kin and he was tall.

"Good afternoon lady." he greeted her with a smile and a bow. Hermione returned his greeting with one of her own and a nod. To her surprise, he knelt beside her and settled himself comfortably.

"If I may impose, I find quiet times are sometimes better shared with another. My name is Aranel." he said, while pulling out a bit of wood and an elegant knife. His eyes weren't on her but she knew he wasn't nearly as non-chalant as he appeared to be. Elves never did anything without a reason. He was a bit presumptuous, but she couldn't deny that she found his presence soothing. Another Elvish thing, she supposed.

"Hermione." she said, pulling her book back up to read. Aranel smiled and began to carve. He was quiet and didn't say anything more so she decided to go back to her book.

Some time later she lowered the book and glanced at her companion. He was quietly and patiently working on the carving. Shaving very delicately and with such intent that she was somewhat in awe. She had no idea what he was doing, but it was obvious he held skill and possessed great patience.

She returned to her book.

The next day she decided to read again, though she picked another place this time. To her surprise Aranel showed up not twenty minutes after she had sat down and once again joined her with his carving.

It became a small game of sorts, she would always pick another place to go for some quiet time and inevitably he would show up and join her. The first couple of times it happened, Hermione and Aranel didn't speak beyond exchanging a greeting. But soon they began to make small talk and eventually Hermione abandoned her book altogether to converse with him.

Aranel was a trained warrior and currently he was visiting Lothlorien and his mother's kin though his original home was in Mirkwood. She soon discovered he had a quick wit and a slightly mischievous nature. Once his carving began to take some sort of more defined shape, Hermione would try to guess what it was. She never saw the finished products though. As soon as the figure started to gain definition, Aranel would tuck it away and produce another bit of wood to work on. He denied her requests to see them, only saying that he would eventually.

One day they were taking turns relating silly stories when Legolas stumbled across them.

Immediately, both elves tensed and Hermione noticed the dark looks they shot one another. Aranel quickly got up and bid her a good day before giving a curt nod to Legolas and leaving.

Legolas frowned at his back but then smiled back at Hermione and invited her to join him for lunch.

It was all very odd Hermione thought, and soon she noticed that whenever both were in a gathering, inevitably one would make some excuse and leave. They never spoke to one another and would always change the subject when the other was mentioned.

She could only imagine it was something that had happened to them both in Mirkwood that had pushed them to such dislike. Neither ad the type of nature to be nasty to another person and both were incredibly polite and courteous to her. She hardly knew what to think.

* * *

When the day had come to leave, feelings in the fellowship were mixed. Some like Boromir and Ron were happy to leave. Others like Legolas and the hobbits were sad. Hermione had mixed feelings, she was happy to be on the road again, though she was sad about leaving her new friend.

Sam was running around in a tizzy muttering various items under his breath and frantically stuffing provisions and objects in to his pack, lamenting the fact that he had no rope and that he knew they would be wanting it.

Merry, Ron, and Pippin had eaten themselves nearly in to a coma the night before. Food was going to have to be rationed again, something none of them was looking forward too.

Frodo looked like he was barely there, his thoughts a million miles away. He only seemed a little more alive when Sam fawned over him, then he would smile gratefully at his companion and go along with whatever Sam wanted.

Aragorn was busy talking with various people over the best roads to take, Harry with him listening intently.

Hermione wandered off to the side of their group. Aranel was nowhere to be seen, which made her sad. She had hoped he might come to see her off at the very least. Legolas' presence was probably putting him off.

She sighed and


End file.
